High School is Hell
by DiDi Kun
Summary: When Sakura joins a high school gang, her life gets turned upside down! To make matters worse, shes one out of only two girls. And amidst all those hot guys, who knows what will happen? high school deisaku sakudei sakuraxdeidara deidaraxsakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Di: Hello! I'm Di and with me is Sakura!

Sakura: Hi.

Di: 0o" don't worry about her. Shes just emo.

Sakura: I am not!

Di: Then stop acting like it!

Sakura: OK fine. Just read the story already. She does not own Naruto or any other characters in this story.

Di: Although I DO own a few of their personalities. Their kind of out of character. Sorry. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura, honey you need to get up now. It's almost 7:00. The bus will be here in 45 minutes." Sakura's mother said as she walked past her room.

"Guhhhh..." Sakura murmured, turning over in her bed. It was Friday. She hated Friday's. The teachers seemed to think that because they don't get to torture us for two hole days they need to give us plenty of work to make up for it.

Sakura flipped over and stuck her face in the pillow, falling back to sleep only to be woken up again five minutes later by her mom's agitated voice yelling up the stairs

"SAKURA!! If your not down here in two minutes I'm going to call your father!"

Now that got her up. Sakura hopped out of bed and walked over to get her towel. Her dad was not someone you wanted to piss off. As she was getting her stuff, Mayumi poked her head into Sakura's room.

"Sakura? Did you do anything with my homework? I can't find it." Mayumi said.

Sakura scowled. "Now why would I have _your_ homework? I cant even keep track of my own!"

Mayumi giggled and walked away from the door. Sakura tripped down the stairs and got into the shower.

Half and hour later, Sakura was done getting dressed and was running to get on the bus, yelling that it was 15 fucking minutes early. She hadn't had time to finish putting on her "emo makeup" as people called it. Sakura was known as the Gothic chick of the 8th grade. She was never seen without a article of black clothing and her purple hair. **(I know her hair is pink, but I think purple would be better and cause its my story, I'm going to make her hair purple.) **

"Sakura!!" She looked over to see Ino waving at her, trying to get her attention. Sakura went and sat down next to her.

"Look at this awesome new book series I've started! The first book is called Guilty Pleasures. The title makes it sound like a naughty book but its not! Its about a vampire hunter named Anita Blake. And she carries around this gun and a ton of knives and...blah...blah..."

Ino was a total bookworm. And a prep. Why Sakura hung out with her, she may never know. But is was kind of nice knowing that not all preps were complete bitches trying to ruin her life. Sakura zoned back in to something wet poking her ear. She reached up to catch what it was and grabbed a hand. Turning around, Sakura came face to face with Naruto. His finger wet. A wet willy. He had given her a wet willy! She thought that all the boys had grown out of such immaturity.

"NAR-U-TOOOOO!!" Sakura's voice raising quickly. Sakura leaned over the seat, only to have her cheek slapped by his best friend Sasuke.

"Now Sakura, we don't need to be violent now do we?" Sasuke's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen and do what you say?" Sakura responded.

Sasuke reached over and touched Sakura's face.

"Because you want me and I know it." Sasuke swooned.

She slapped his hand away. It was going to be a LONG day. And it had only just begun.

* * *

"OK class, its the last day of the quarter, so I hope you studied for your finals!"

Sakura groaned. She hated finals! She had known about the finals for over a week. Yet she had never bothered to study. History was the most boring class she had. And her teacher, Mrs. Zink, didn't try to make it very interesting.

Sakura got her test and started working. It was a lot easier then she had thought it would be. She glanced over at her best friend, Tenten. She knew that Tenten was worse off then she was. Tenten's grandfather had just died and she was going through a lot of stress. Sakura had in fact helped her so much, it felt like Sakura was doing Tenten's homework for her. She took a deep breath and started to work.

Several minutes later, Sakura took her test up to the front of the class to turn it in. she was finished. She had survived another test from hell.

The bell rang and she walked to her next class. As soon as she walked through the door she was attacked by, her other friend, Mandy. Mandy had just moved to Japan from the U.S.A at the beginning of the year. Her Japanese was terrible, but you could still understand her. Barely.

" 'Ello Sakura! " Mandy had trouble pronouncing her name right, so every time she said her name it sounded like Sock-ew-hah. Sakura didn't like it, but had to put up with it.

" 'an ew sit by mee ewday?" Mandy asked, her eyes big. Mandy always wanted to sit next to Sakura. But she was kind of annoying. Sakura smiled and shook her head. She was going to sit next to Tenten. She always did. Tenten walked in and sat down next to her.

"I think I flunked the test." Tenten said.

"I'm sure you did fine. It was a lot easier then I thought it would be. And there were only 45 questions"

Tenten didn't agree.

"Meebee shes just stewpid" Mandy giggled. Tenten look over and gave Mandy the finger.

"At least I can talk right!" Tenten said. She was getting mad. She and Mandy were always fighting. It was so annoying. With a sigh, Sakura picked up her book and started to read. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day dragged by. Minute by minute. Hour by hour. Class by class. Finally, it was the last hour of the day, and one of her favorite ones to. Science. She loved science, and even better yet, she loved forensics. She loved solving the fake murders that the teacher assigned them. It was just perfect.

Until she walked into the room.

In her seat, were the preps and their leader, Kenzi. She stopped and look at them for a minute. _Great just great._ Sakura thought. _I'm late for one class period and I lose my seat. I sit there everyday! Why did she suddenly want to sit there? I don't think I've done anything to bug her lately..._

Sakura was torn out of her thoughts by Tobi's calling

"Hey! Sakura! Over here! You and Tenten can sit my me and Deidara today if you want. Don't worry, I don't bite, and neither does Deidara. Well I guess he does. But only if you really piss him off!"

Sakura glared at Tobi, then walked over and sat down across from him. Deidara just sat there and stared at her. She was starting to feel a little nervous. It was like he was glaring at her. She knew that they were both in the city gang, Akatsuki. They were know for being a little violent. And they were perverts. She had known Tobi for a while. He was her friend. But she didn't remember ever seeing Deidara last year.

Feeling a little self conscious in fount of Deidara, she looked away and continued to stare at the words scratched into the black table top. You could learn many things from reading the table tops.

"...and then Deidara was like 'Shut up Tobi' and then though a bomb at me. And it was scary. Oh! You haven't met Deidara yet have you?" Tobi had now stopped talking and was looking at her through his freaky orange mask he always wore. She just couldn't figure it out. Hats and masks weren't allowed in school. So how did he get the teachers to let him wear it? Oh well. There are many questions in life that will never be answered.

"No, I don't think I have. Did you move here this year?" Sakura was figiting in her seat, Deidara's eyes still on her.

"Nope!" Tobi answered for him. " Hes been here his whole life, its just that last year, at the beginning of the year when he and Hidan got into a big fist fight and got kicked out for the rest of the year. Thats probably why you didn't know him."

Yup. She had been right. They were violent. Although, Tobi was in the group, and she had never seen him hurt a fly. Wow. What was with the unanswerable questions today? God was out to get her.

But by the time she was listening again, Tobi was already showing her his new Slipknot jacket. He had bought it online over summer break. He just hadn't had a chance to show it to her yet because they hadn't really talked much that year.

At that time, the teacher, Anko, walked into the room.

"OK class. We have a test for some of you to take today. Some of you have already taken it but, there were a few absent the day we took the finals. So I need these people to come up and get a test. Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Deidara."

Deidara stopped staring at her and went to go get his test. Tobi poked him as he walked by and whispered something in his ear. Deidara looked a little shocked but nodded his head, and walked away. Life was just being to mean to her today. For all she knew, Deidara was going to hate and kill her. Yup. Life was wonderful.

* * *

Di: Soooooooo...did it suck as much as I thought it did?

Sakura: cough yes cough

Di: Thats so mean! Oh well! Please review and tell me what you think. If you think the story sucked, tell me. Please. If no one is going to like the story then I see no point in writing it.

Sakura: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Di: sweatdrops well goodbye!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Di: Well I guess I'm going to write the story after all. I got four story watches on the first day. I guess thats pretty good!_  
Sakura: Yes it is good. Cause if she didn't finish the story, I would never have found out why deidara was stareing at me_

_BAM!!!_

Sakura yelped and fell out of bed as the noise hit her ears. Something had woken her up. Not only that, but it was on a Saturday! Oh, now she was Not happy.

Sitting up and looking around her room, she didn't see anything. Nothing was broken and nothing was missing. Strange. Sakura looked up at the windows. The sun was just coming up over the fields behind her house. It was still only mid October so it was getting bright early in the morning. And the sun was just now coming up so it was still _really_ early.

Sakura glanced at the clock. 7:32.

It was only seven thirty two, and someone had woken her up. Wow. It was a good thing she liked funerals, cause there was going to be one soon.

She sat up on the floor and sighed. It would be useless trying to get back to sleep. She had fallen off the bed! Grumbling, she grabbed her towel and robe and went downstairs. Or, at least tried to. Halfway down the 15-step staircase, her feet betrayed her and slipped out from beneath her.

The girl cried out as she fell down the narrow staircase, slamming into the closed door at the bottom.

"what in the world happened?!" Sakura's mother, Mrs. Haruno, said as she came running to her daughter. And when seeing her daughter, (who almost never gets up earlier then 9 A.M. On a Saturday morning) sprawled all over the stairs and floor, burst out laughing.

"Sak...Saku...ra....Sakura! Hahahaha! Are you....hehe...are you OK? Ha ha ha ahhhh....oh wow that was funny!" her mother giggled at her for quite some time without even making sure she wasn't dead.

Grea-at. Look and see how wonderful her mother was.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Can I get through now? I need a shower." Sakura was determined to get her shower quickly so she could get out of this stupid house. Her mother played favorites with her little sisters, Taka (11) and Mayumi (9). They always got what they want and she was so tired of it. So, to solve her little problem, she spent most of her time outside with a camera.

The camera. What a wonderful invention. It could almost capture natures most beautiful moments. Almost. Photos still didn't have quite the same effect as actually staring at the plant, animal or sky colors. You couldn't smell the wind, or hear the rushing water from a picture. Whoever made it so that you could capture those aspects in a mechanical device, was a pure genius and was going to be so rich it wasn't even funny. She wished she could do that. She wanted to do something so awesome, so wonderful, that her mother and father would have to acknowledge her. Ri-ight. Like that would ever happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura finished her shower and got dressed. She ate a little breakfast and went out to the shed to get her bike. The leaves were just starting to change and fall. It was so pretty outside.

Hopping on her bike, she took off for the high way. Which was about three miles away. She tried to ride it at least once a day if not twice. Today couldn't be as bad as yesterday, if she stayed away from her house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saturday and Sunday pasted and it was soon Monday again. Sakura was at her locker when Tobi came running up to her. And even though he had a mask on, you could just feel the happiness rolling off him in waved. Big waves. Big enough waves to drown a fish. **(Is that even possible? I don't really think ****so but whatever) **

"Sakura!!!" Tobi yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

"Humph!" was all Sakura could get out her mouth as she went crashing down to the school floor.

When Tobi finally got off her and she stood up, she was surrounded by six of the Akatsuki gang. Her eyes got real wide as she watched them all get closer and closer to her. Then, to her surprise, Sasori started to reach out his hand toward her. She closed her eyes wishing that they would all go away, when she heard a locker open and then after a few seconds, close. She opened her eyes to see Sasori standing with his hand on the door to the locker next to hers. He looked at her, smiled, and then started walking off with the rest of the group following him. Ever scene Pein graduated, he had sort of taken over the group. The gang had lost three members last year. Pein, Itachi, and Kisame had all went off to a collage for the next few years. All the members had to go to that one particular school so they could all stay together. If one of them didn't, they were sure to regret it.

Sakura stared at the group as they walked off. They seemed so tough. But she wasn't afraid. Yet. It was most likely foolish that she wasn't afraid. They could get kick out of school for beating the shit out of some kid and still laugh about it. Oh well at least she didn't have them all in the same......

_THWAK!_

Sakura saw the ground coming up to hit her in the face and then blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is she in here? Is she going to be OK? What's wrong with her?! Tell me God damn it!"

Sakura could hear voices talking, but couldn't tell who it was talking or what it was about. She sat up to see what was going on. Bad idea. The world started spinning and someone was banging her head with a baseball bat. Gre-at.

She tried to sit up again, this time much more slowly. Looking around, she could tell that she was in the nurses office. The white walls and cabinets stared at her from all sides. She was laying down on a hard, light blue cot with crinkly paper on it. Ya know, the kind that the doctors use to keep the examination tables clean? Yeah those.

Sakura got up and walked (very slowly) out of the side room attached to the office where she had been. The nurse was arguing with Tenten and Tobi and Deidara. Well, Tobi and Tenten were arguing. Deidara just looked a little worried. But as soon as he saw her, the worry disappeared from his face and was replaced with nothing. He just stood there staring at her like she wasn't even there.

Tenten stopped talking and and ran over to her.

"Sakura! Your OK! I was so worried! Tobi here was to! And I'm so glad your OK. So I hear that you ran into a locker as it was opening. The one that opened his locker said that you just ran right into it! I knew you were a klutz but, really Sakura, this is insane! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

_Oh_. Sakura thought. _Thats what happened to me._

"Well, if your able to stand up you can go back to class" the nurse, _Shizune_ said.

Sakura nodded, then regretted it.

"Come on Sakura! Tobi and Tenten will help you up the stairs and to class!" Tobi said then started rambling again. Sakura stopped listening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the class room, Anko was handing out a worksheet. Which, of course, was exactly what Sakura wanted. Yeah. Sure.

"So, is anyone going to the game tonight,hmm?" someone asked.

Sakura looked up. The voice wasn't female but it was to deep to be Tobi's. She turned to see Deidara staring at her, waiting for an answer. She hadn't heard him talk a lot, and for the first time she noticed that he had a slight accent. One she had never heard. Oh well. She wasn't going to ask him so she had once again found a question that she would probably never find the answer to.

"Me and Sakura are going. Right Sakura?" Tenten said.

Sakura nodded. It was the first game of the season. Although they never really watched the game, she always met her friends there. Then they would hang out after the games. Always was fun. Sigh.

" Are you going Tobi?" Tenten asked.

"Nope! Tobi's daddy is coming back from Iraq tomorrow, so I'm getting the house all ready and pretty! Cause he never likes a dirty house!"

That didn't make sense to Sakura. Tobi was very messy, so messy in fact, that she was sure something was living in the bottom of his bag.

Oh wow. Another wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura hopped out of the van into the school parking lot. It was 5:45 and she was late.

"Be careful Sakura! There are bad people out there. Call me when the games over, OK? Me or your dad will come get you. Have fun!"

Sakura stared at her mom and sighed. She was over-protective and "needed" to be in control and know every little thing that Sakura did. It was very annoying.

Walking up to the building, she patted down her pockets to make sure she still had her money. She didn't. Great. Sakura whirled around, ready to go after her mother. The rusted green van was not to be seen.

_Great. _Sakura thought. _Now I'm stuck outside the school with no money and its freaking 30 degrees with no coat. _

Sakura stared towards the school. Maybe her friends had some money they could lend her. Riiiiiiiight. Inside the building, Mrs. Whats-her-name was at the front desk. She was reading a novel and crying. Sakura looked at the title. _Perfectly Broken_. It sounded like some squishy gooey love novel. Oh joy.

Sakura walked up to the desk and waited for the teacher to notice her. It took a minute. Finally, she looked up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Its just a really good book I'm reading! Anyway, your a student here right? It will cost you $1.50 to get in." she said as she sat there smiling.

'"Ummm.... i don't have any money. I was just wondering if I could go in and see if I can borrow some from my friends, then come back out and pay." Sakura stood there for a moment while the teacher stared at her.

"No I'm sorry, I cant do that. You need to bring the money to me before you go in, otherwise you might just stay and not come back out. And thats stealing. Stealing is bad."

Sakura blinked._ Well isn't this just wonderful. _She thought. With a sigh, she walked out of the building. Once outside, she went over to the memorial benches to sit down and think. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to call Tenten. She waited, waited, waited........and.....nothing. She hadn't answered. Damn.

Sakura got up and started walking around the school. When she was halfway to the playground, she noticed a car coming up behind her. Sakura thought nothing of it. Cause, it was a school basketball game? There are gonna be cars. It wasn't till she got to the end of the playground at the other side of the school that she stared getting worried. The high school game was at the other side of the school property. Why where they down here? She walked quickly through the playground and around the back of school where there wasn't any way for the car to follow her. Good. Now she felt much better.

As she circled the school and got back to the parking lot, she saw the same car sitting at the side closest to her. Sakura stopped. That was not right. She started to head to wards the school, when the door opened. She quickened her pace to get past the car....no, it was a van. She hadn't noticed in the dark. When three people hopped out of the van, she sped up to a slow jog, hoping that they had just been looking for a parking spot.

Sakura glanced behind her they were following behind her. 'And they were walking really fast! Sakura, who was starting to feel sick from worry, broke into a run. As she ran, she could hear the speeding footsteps of the people.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, but they were faster. One ran up behind her and grabbed at her arm. She shrieked, and tried to get away, but couldn't. They were three men. And they were all big.

Sakura didn't know what to do!! She was kicking and hitting, but she was to far away from the school to even hope that people would hear her. They picked up her struggling form and started back to wards the van. At some point she must have kicked one of them just right, 'cause she found herself falling and hitting the concrete with her head before she blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura woke up laying down across something soft, but rather bumpy. She snuggled into whatever it was that she was laying on, and then started to remember what had happened. When it all finally came back to her, Sakura sat up as fast as she could.

"Hey Baby! Finally awake?" a voice said. It was to dark to see anything, but it was a male voice, and she could smell alcohol. Crap.

As Sakura struggled to sit up, the voice said, "Oh no you don't! Your staying right here with me."

That was when she recognized the voice. It was Deidara's!! "_No, that couldn't be right," _She thought_ "he hadn't said hardly anything to me!!"_

She turned her head around as far as she could but still could see nothing. Then someone suddenly turned on the lights, blinding her for a few moments. When Sakura could see again, she looked around, seeing how many people were there and who they were. There were five people, not including her. And she was the only girl. Greeeeaaaaaaaaaat.

But her fears calmed a bit when she recognized them as Tobi, Sasori, Zetzu, and Hidan. She turned around to find out who was holding onto her, and saw, as she had guessed, Deidara.

"Hehehe, did we scare you? We were coming to the game and saw you walken and decided to pick you up. Hehehee.." Deidara said, his words slurred form the drinks.

Sakura wiggled away from him as best she could, but he was strong, even when he was drunk and her wiggling just made him hold on tighter, rubbing his face into her shoulder.

"Deidara, what is you doin'! I said no touching her!" Sasori said. She could smell alcohol on his breath to, but he didn't seem drunk. Thank god.

But despite Sasori's instructions, Deidara continued to rub his face from her shoulder to her neck. Then, he pulled back, stared at her for a moment, and leaned down and licked her neck.

With a small shriek, Sakura leaned away as far as she could, which wasn't very far with Deidara holding onto her waist. Sakura was then dropped onto the floor. She flipped herself over and looked up.

Deidara was standing over her, one of his legs on either side of her. He was looking down and grinning.

Oh Shit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Di Di: Cliffy!! Cliffy!!

Sakura: -_-"

Di Di: What's wrong with you?

Sakura: You left it sounding like I'm gonna get molested or something!!

Di Di: I did not........

Sakura: ........................

Di Di: I'm sorry this took so long. I had Christmas, New Years, Mid terms, trouble with my ex, and the computer wouldn't turn on for like a month. So yeah. I WILL POST MORE OFTEN!!! I DO NOT ABANDON STORIES!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Di: Well! We are back again!! And with another chappie to!! And I'm sorry the last one was so short. I will try to make this one longer. Ok?

Sakura: ...........

Di: Oh come on Sakura! It's not that bad is it??

Sakura: *looks at DiDi*** **

Didi: What?

Sakura:..............she does not own Naruto.............

Didi: OK. What ever!! I still got Deidara, Sasori and Kisame tied down to my kitchen table!! Hehehe.....

* * *

_With a small shriek, Sakura leaned away as far as she could, which wasn't very far with Deidara holding onto her waist. Sakura was then dropped onto the floor. She flipped herself over and looked up. _

_Deidara was standing over her, one of his legs on either side of her. He was looking down and grinning._

_Oh Shit._

* * *

Sakura stared up at Deidara's drunk, grinning face and thought about what she could do to get herself out of this mess. She didn't have much time to think, when Deidara sat down, straddling her waist. He giggled. He_ giggled!_! she had never thought that Deidara of all people would giggle, and for a second, she started to smile too. Then she remembered where she was.

"What's wrong baby? Don't like me?" Deidara said. Leaning his face closer to hers as he did.

"I thought you's was cute. An' that you would be a good fuck. Was I wrong? I hope I'm not wrong. I get mad when I'm wrong. Prove to me I'm not wrong." Deidara's lips were suddenly crushed to hers, ending any response she might have had. Which, she had nothing to say anyway, but still. It's just polite. Before you molest someone that thinks that you hate them, at least let them say _something_.

Sakura's eyes widened and she put her hands up to his face, trying to pull him away. It wasn't working. It just made him smile though the kiss and push his face down harder into hers.

Suddenly Deidara's face was gone and she was lifted off the ground. She was being held in the air by a slightly buzzed Sasori. She looked over at Deidara and found him sitting on the floor of the car, smiling like an idiot.

Sasori frowned, stepped closer to Deidara, and planted a swift kick to his groin.

Deidara gasped and doubled over, falling against the door. When he reached up for something to hold onto while going through his almost unbearable pain, he unlatched the door opening it wide. He fell out, smacking his head on the pavement, making a sickening cracking sound. With another gasp, Deidara went limp, falling the rest of the way out of the van. When he was done, he turned and picked up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

"Holy shit Sasori!! What the fuck did you do?!" Sakura said, wriggling and trying to get free of his grip. But Sasori wasn't letting go. He glanced over at Kakuzu, then back to her, and spoke.

"I'm sorry Sakura for Deidara's behavior. It was very rude. I have some stuff I need to talk to you about, but I think that you've had enough of us for one night."

Sasori stepped out of the car, still holding Sakura. He carried her to the fount of the school building, which was closer to the van then she had thought, and set her down. He smiled and waved before walking off again, back to the van. She watched him pick up Deidara and set him in the van and shut the door before leaving. She was watching the van leave when a very worried Tenten came running out of the building.

" SAKURA!!! Where have you been?? You said that you would be here and hour and a half ago! And when me and Mandy saw your mom drop you off, we went and hid. We were going to scare you when you walked in!! Oh my gosh are you OK?? You have a really big bump on your head it looks like."

Sakura waited for her to stop freaking out before she answered.

"I called your phone and you never answered. I had left my wallet in my mom's car so I didn't have any money to get in with. I was going to see if you had any money I could borrow to get in with. ....."

Sakura left out the part about the van and the Akatsuki. It was just better that she didn't know. For all she knew, Tenten would go all crazy on them tomorrow and get herself hurt. That really wouldn't be good at all.

"But anyway, I'm fine. Do you want to just stay outside in the playground for the rest of the game time?? I can't get in and since you came outside, they will make you pay again to get back in.'' Sakura asked.

"I guess we could. I'll go get Hinata real quick" Tenten said as she ran back inside.

Hinata was one of her best friends along with Tenten. Hinata lived in a different county though, and was home schooled. So the only time they got to see her was when they had basketball or baseball games at the school. Hinata had dyed her hair almost as much as Sakura had and Hinata's hair was currently red, yellow, and green. With Sakura's hair still blue and purple.

When they were all down at the swing set, Hinata started talking about her boyfriend, Kiba, who was also one of Sakura's best friends. Kiba told Sakura EVERYTHING no matter how weird it was, or who it was about. She had sooooo much dirt on him it wasn't even funny.

".....and he's cute, and funny, and sweet. He always listens to me and never makes me mad!! I wish he could have come today. Does anyone know where he lives?? Maybe we could walk to his house and ...... oh shit, is that my mom??"

Sakura and Tenten turned their heads to see what Hinata was looking at. It was a van coming closer, but swerving way to much.

_Oh no _ Sakura thought. _This is NOT good. Why are they here? Didn't they just leave?_

The van pulled up to a stop and the door opened for a woman to step out.

"Hinata what are you doing out here? Your supposed to be inside watching a game!! And wheres your little sister? She should be out here with you. Get in the car, we're going home!!"

Hinata stood up and walked slowly to the van, dragging her feet as she went.

"Well, see ya later guys. Tell Kiba I said hi!!" She said, jumping into the van.

Sakura watched the van drive away, her heart still pounding. Glad that is wasn't the Akatsuki again. She had had about all she could take of them for one night.

"I guess we should go. My dad is out of town, and my mom went on a trip right after she dropped me off, so I have to walk home. My dad took my sisters with him so I'm home alone for the next three days." Sakura said as she looked at Tenten and started walking up to the road.

_I wonder what school will be like tomorrow? Will he remember what he did to me?_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Like, Killed by the husband, Drowned my the ocean, Shot by his own son, She used a poison in he tea, then kissed him goodbye"_

Sakura lay in bed listing to her new radio alarm clock. It was much better then listening to her mother yelling at her every morning, that was for sure.

_"Blood like rain fallin' down Drum on grave and ground Part vampire, part warrior, Carnivore and voyeur Stare at the transmittal. Sing to the death rattle."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sakura!!!!"

Sakura had just stepped off the bus and had had about three seconds to turn and see who was calling her name, when Tobi tackled her to the ground.

"Gah!!........." Her breath was knocked out of her as Tobi sat down on her stomach.

"Hey Sakura!! Lookie! Lookie! Lookie!! I got a new Death Note shirt! Isn't it awesome??!! Come on! Answer me!! It rocks!! Doesn't it Sakura?? Deidara said that Death Note was for babies. But he's WRONG!!"

Sakura stared up at Tobi's face and wondered why he was so hyper. She was pretty sure that he took meds. She and Tobi walked to class together and she found out that Deidara was, in fact, at school today, he was just going to miss first and second hour because he had to babysit his two nephews. Strange, but true. She and Tobi separated for their first hour classes with another tackle to the floor by Tobi, and a scolding by the teachers for doing so. Her day went by slowly as it usually did. She got to 3rd hour science, the only class she had with Tobi and Deidara. She got into the class with Tenten yapping away as usual. Once again, Kenzi had taken her table with her little, so called "gang". Sakura didn't know why they called it that, they were obviously not a gang. They weren't strong enough and they were all weak. It was true that there was a lot of them, but they were a bunch of retards.

She looked over to the table that Tobi and Deidara always sat at. They weren't there yet. She stood bye the table, waiting for them to come in and pick their seats. She didn't want to piss of Deidara by taking his seat. He seemed to have a temper, and she didn't want to set it off, especially for something to small and insignificant. She waited till the teacher came in before she sat down. They were late and she would be too if she wasn't sitting down.

The teacher walked into the room with a big stack of papers in her hand, "OK, I'm gonna be gone tomorrow, so you will have quite a few worksheets to do, then tomorrow, when I'm gone, you will get to watch a movie. Like a free day!! So be happy. And do your wor...Deidara!! Tobi!! Where have you two been??"

Sakura turned around in her seat and looked at the two boys. Tobi's mask was a mess of cracks and was sopping wet. Deidara's shirt sleeve was wet up to his elbow. It was obvious what had happened and why they were late. Sakura suddenly sorry for Tobi. He hung out with Deidara all the time and had to put up with his temper to. Deidara and Tobi walked over to their table and sat down. Deidara explained that they were having a small problem and it had needed fixed right away. The teacher looked at him closely, her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything more. Good.

At the end of the class period, Sakura gathered up her books and bags so she could leave. It was the end of the day, and she was tired!

Sakura glanced behind her as she walked out the door to see where Deidara and Tobi were. She didn't see them, but she prefered that she didn't. It would just be too troublesome if they met. As she walked to the bus, she kept glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. And while doing that, she didn't watch what was in frount of her.......and ran into something, or someone.

"Uh, I'm sorry Sakura. Can I help you up or something? Hm."

* * *

DiDi: He he he...........well? Was that better? It was even a bit longer then the other chapters...........At least, I think it was.

Sakura: Well it was fine. Though it got a bit boring in the middle and end.

DiDi: NO!! Did it really?? Ohhhhh.....I'm Sorry!! I'm Sorry!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!

Sakura: Your a dork.


	5. Chapter 5

DiDi: I'm back!!

Sakura: Yeah, yeah whatever. Just shut up already. No one wants to hear you talk. And your stories suck. Besides, you are sooooooo late with this chapter. It should have been out a month ago!!

DiDi: Hey!! That's mean!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Your right! I'm a retard just cause I'm flunking 3 classes and had to get the grades up before the end of the year then I had finals! But noooo that's no excuse to have a chapters that's a little late is it!! :( Your not a very nice person. And just remember, I created your personality, cause if you'll remember, you act nothing like the REAL Sakura that's in the manga. I can make you do anything!!!

Sakura: No you can't.

DiDi: Can too.

Sakura: Can NOT.

DiDi: Want proof?

Sakura: Fine. Just don't cry when you have none.

DiDi: *evil grins*

Sakura: I LOVE DEIDARA!!! AND TOBI!! TOBI IS HOTT!!

DiDi: See? Told ya so.

Sakura:..........................................................................................................oh your evil.

DiDi: Heheheh!! I don't own Naruto characters, but most of the personality's are mine!

* * *

_Sakura glanced behind her as she walked out the door to see where Deidara and Tobi were. She didn't see them, but she preferred that she didn't. It would just be too troublesome if they met. As she walked to the bus, she kept glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. And while doing that, she didn't watch what was in front of her.......and ran into something, or someone._

_"Uh, I'm sorry Sakura. Can I help you up or something? Hm."_

* * *

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh SHIT._ Sakura thought as she stared up into the face of the LAST person she wanted to see. Deidara.

"Umm...I'm fine. I can get up on my own. Thanks anyway." Hopping us, she turned and walked to the bus as fast as she could. Her face was red. She could feel it. That was the worst possible way to end the day. On the bus, she found Kiba and sat down next to him. They were best friends. Almost like brother and sister they were so close. Though when he started dating Hinata, he started ignoring her a lot more. It was quite sad. She had had a crush on him for the longest time too. But, it just wasn't going to happen. Shit. Life was just being so damn mean to her lately. What had she ever done to it? I mean, seriously? She was a ok kid. Most of the time. Some of the time. Ok, ok, fine. Just when she wanted something from her parents.

When she got inside to her room, she lit her candles and picked up her journal. She had written in it last night and forgotten to burn the pages. Her sisters were always in her room, so nothing was really hers. She had no privacy. It sucked monkey nuts. Reeeeeeeeal hard. Stupid monkey.

With a groan, Sakura fell back onto the bed. It had been a long day. It needed to end. And, to make it worse, she had to go back tomorrow.

* * *

_Thump!_

Sakura turned her head to the window. (really slowly, like they do in the horror movies!! To help make my story cool!!)

She didn't see anything. Strange. Weird. Strange and weird. Not good to put those two words in the same sentence. Especially when she wasn't sure what she was talking about. She got up and walked to the window. She could climb out onto the other side of the roof from her window,which was the only reason she picked the room when they moved in a few years ago.

Sakura opened the window and stuck her head out. It wasn't' dark yet so she wasn't sure what was wrong. She was used to bats banging on the window.

_Snap!_

Sakura whipped her head around toward the sound. It was coming from right above her on the second roof of her house. Great.

"BOO!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled, making her scream right back and jump back from the widow, slamming it shut on something in the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura and someone else were screaming back and forth over and over, scaring each other into screaming some more. Finally, she stopped screaming, and looked to see who else was. They're screaming had stopped and had quieted down to a few whimpers.

Short, black hair and something orange was stuck in the window, along with a hand with a black glove.

Sakura gasped. She knew who it was! It was Tobi! From school, the retard that was always hanging around Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki. The thieves. The murderers. The gang. She still couldn't figure out why Tobi was with them, he was an idiot!!

Sakura ran over to the window and opened it up, pulling Tobi in as she did. He was still whimpering a bit, and his hand she assumed would be a bit swollen (she really couldn't tell with the gloves that he wore all the time) but other then that he seemed just fine. !-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --He looked up at her through the ridicules orange mask he always wore and his eye lit up automatically.

"Sakura Chan! What are you doing here? They....uh....someone told me that this was the....uh...mall!"

Sakura looked at him funny. He was lying and she knew it. He knew that she knew that he was lying. And it was pissing her off.

"Tobi, what are you doing here? Did you come here by yourself or did the others come here with you?" Sakura asked, her voice rising.

"Tobi...Tobi...Tobi is fine. Tobi is trying not to tell the secret.....Can't tell Sakura!! Tobi will get into trouble!!" He mumbled.

"TOBI!! You WILL tell me right this second or your going back out that window and I will make SURE that you fall!!" Sakura screeched.

"Alright! Alright! Tobi will tell you, just be quiet! Three of the Akatsuki are right above us right now! They need to talk to you." Tobi mumbled.

Sakura looked up. Three were here? Which ones were they? What did they want? Why did they send Tobi in? He was just and over sized teddy-bear!! He was more harmless then her little sister Mayumi! It was crazy! She walked over to the window and poked her head out again. She yelled out "I know your out there! Just come on in. Don't worry about anything! It's ok!" She heard nothing. Frowning, she pushed the front end of her body out the window and onto the roof so she could see better. Bad idea. Someone reached out from above and pulled her right out from the window. Sakura sucked in a breath before having a hand shoved over her mouth tight. She could barely breath! Sakura wiggled around, trying to get loose, when a deep voice said, "Hey! Would you calm the fuck down? Were not gonna hurt you! Just hold still! We need to ask a few questions! "

Sakura stopped moving and went limp in Hidan's arms. She closed her eyes and pretended to pass out. She wanted to hear what they wanted without them knowing that she knew. She was feeling stupid for letting a gang member just hold her like that. They were dangerous. But she somehow felt more safe there then anywhere else.

"What the fuck?? She just passed out! I didn't do anything! Here, you take her!"

Sakura was suddenly dropped onto the roof and it took all she had not to put her hands up to protect her face from it. That, was hard. After a second, she felt another set of hands gently pick her up and cradle her next to their chest. She desperately wanted to turn around and open her eyes to see who it was, but she knew they would know that she was awake. She felt the man start to move off the roof, and heard the others follow.

"We can take her back to Konan's house. She might feel safer with a girl there. Ya, know, since we don't have the best reputation at school and all, and what happened in the van. But that's your fault now Deidara, isn't it?"

Sakura felt the man holding her flinch. Now she knew who was holding her.

" I...I didn't mean to do that! And, I really didn't hurt her! Thank goodness Sasori stopped me! Besides, who were the people that made me drink in the first place?" the voice above her stuttered as she felt them jump off the roof.

* * *

DiDi: Mhmmmmg!! MMMHHH!!!

Sakura: Sorry, she can't talk right now. Shes a little..........tied up in her work. It's her punishment for updating the story so late!!

DiDi: *wide eyed*

Sakura: *sigh* She will try to update sooner next time!! Oh and she had a question, she wants to know if she should post pone this story and start another and have two stories at once, or if she should just finish this one first. Just leave your answer in the comments and she will see which one get the most ...uh...I can't think of the word.... we will just say votes, K? Good. Now, go away! I have no use for you!

DiDi: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sakura: *hits DiDi* Shut up!!


	6. Chapter 6

DiDi: Oh my goshness!! Somebody made evil music and lightning flash in the background!! Just because I updated a little late......ok ok, it was REALLY late. But it's ok, cause what DarkLillyOfTheNight96 doesn't know is that I LOVE evil music and lightning/thunder storms!! So ha! That won't bother me!! Nice try though, you scared off my sisters! Thanks!

Deidara: Whoa. What am I doing here?

DiDi: Oh, it's you. Well, after I got away from Sakura, I pushed her off a cliff. She deserved it anyway. But don't worry, she will be back in time for the story to start.

Deidara: O_o"

DiDi: Hehehe.......well because Sakura isn't here to say it and Deidara isn't talking, I will say it! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I own most of their personalities.

* * *

_"We can take her back to Konan's house. She might feel safer with a girl there. Ya, know, since we don't have the best reputation at school and all, and what happened in the van. But that's your fault now Deidara, isn't it?"_

_Sakura felt the man holding her flinch. Now she knew who was holding her._

_" I...I didn't mean to do that! And, I really didn't hurt her! Thank goodness Sasori stopped me! Besides, who were the people that made me drink in the first place?" the voice above her stuttered as she felt them jump off the roof._

* * *

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tight and flinched. Oops. Sakura relaxed herself again, hoping that they would just think it was the wind of the fall that made her got lucky. She felt them walk to the car in silence. The door opened and she was gently set in the car. Or van. She assumed it was a van because that's what they had all ridden in before.

" Are you going to buckle her in? Or just let her flop around the whole ride? Besides, who knows when she will wake up! If you hurt her, she could sue us. Look at the mess we got ourselves into this time Sasori! Deidara is just so foolish!!" That was Kakuzu. He sounded cranky. Like he didn't want to be there at all. Well whoop-Dee-do for him. She didn't want to be there either, and you didn't hear _her_ complaining! When she had been sat down in the car, Deidara had let go of her so she had, in her limp state, fallen down across the seat. She felt larger hands then Deidara's start to push her across the seat, out of the car. She had almost had it. If she was pushed out of the car onto her own lawn (which she new hadn't been mowed in quite some time and was covered in sticks and bugs and nasty animal poo.) she would just quit and tell them to leave her alone. She might even get a restraining order! Yeaaaaaaaaah. was pushing her out of the car! She took in a slow breath and got ready to yell at him when she heard him yell out.

"Tobi! What are you doing??!! Why are you pushing her out of the car?? I mean, I don't care about her, but if she sues us, I'm not helping pay for any of it. Or if you get put into jail, I will testify that I saw you do it all and that it was your idea to take her in the first place then you just dumped her out onto the ground!! And then I.....Guh!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HER!!! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO??? I WASN'T GOING TO HURT HER!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Wait. She knew that voice. It was a slightly deeper version of Tobi's annoying voice. Oh that was weird. He just....exploded. She didn't think that Tobi would do that.

Wait. (again) what happened to Kakuzu? He never finished his sentence! Sakura took the chance to open her eyes. Just a tiny bit. She had been right. They were in the van again. That big van. She could see out the door a little bit, (thanks to Tobi having pushing her onto the floor.) She saw Kakuzu sitting, bent over, under a tree. He groaned as he lifted his head. Waiting a second before standing up, using the tree for support.

"To...Tobi....hey man....what's your problem? I was just telling you to be careful!!:

"Huh? What is Kakuzu talking about? Tobi doesn't understand....."

Sakura almost dropped her mouth open. What the hell had just happened?!! Tobi had, not 10 sec. ago, blew up so much he had beat Kakuzu (one of the biggest and strongest in the Akatsuki) into a tree? And now, he was acting as if nothing had happened? WTF??!!

"Guys, I think we should go now. Sakura should be waking up soon, and we don't want her to wake up now, with you two fighting. She would freak out. We don't want that to happen. Please..........." Deidara said as he sat Sakura upright in the van and buckled her up. (thank goodness. She didn't want to be flopping around the whole ride and accidentally stick her face in someones crotch. Damn, that would suck.)

* * *

"Is she _still_ asleep??" Kakuzu whined. "What did you do to her?? You must have hit her or something. She wouldn't just pass out for this long on her own. Seriously."

Sakura had counted the time in her head. She guessed it took about a half hour to get where they were going. It wasn't that long. They would be just outside of town on the west or north side. She just hoped that they would tell her what they wanted. She decided that she should wake up. She waited till they hit a bump on the car, so she could act like that woke her up. When they finally did hit a rut in the road, she had forgotten to wake up. Shit. She decided to just wake up. It didn't matter. She would be fine. She just didn't know how to show that she was awake..... She didn't know how to. She was afraid that they would find out she was awake the whole time.

"Hey, Sakura? Sak-ur-ah...are you awake?? Helllllllllooooooooo!" Sakura blinked. She looked up at Tobi. She blinked a few more times while watching him. He looked at her and smiled behind his mask. Or at least it sounded like he was smiling..."

"Hey! The sleepy head is awake! Did you know that you slept for almost 45 minutes? That's just weird. Your kinda a dork. he he he he..... just like me! Hey! We could totally be bestest of friends now! Cause we are totally the same!! You can replace Deidara! Besides, your better cause you have boobs. I like boobs. And even though Deidara's a girl, he has no boobs....AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Deidara had grabbed Tobi by the hair and dragged him out of the van. Pushing him against a small water fountain that was in the yard. Deidara was pushing Tobi's head under the water and holding him under, not letting him go. Sakura struggled not to laugh at the sight of Tobi flailing around and Deidara trying to keep him under the water. It was quite a sight. Tobi screamed again, under the water, splashing the liquid all over Deidara. When he was finally let up again, Tobi rolled away from Deidara. Then he hopped up into the tree. He _hopped! Hopped! _Right up the fucking tree!!! Who the hell can do that??

Sakura stared up at Tobi from the ground. After he had jumped to the first branch (at least 10 feet above his head) he had climbed up the rest of the way to the top. He looked down and her and Deidara, before waving at her. But of course, with him being Tobi, he just _had_ to let go with _both_ hands to wave at them.

And down he went.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi and Sakura screamed. Tobi, because he was falling, and Sakura because he was falling straight at her. As she was screaming she was suddenly grabbed off the ground and tossed in the air, then caught again, knocking the wind out of her. She heard Tobi gasp too, so he must have been caught by the same person that she had been caught by. Lucky him. Sakura looked up to see who was holding on to her.

The man had bright blue hair, and tinted blue skin. He had three thick, straight black lines on each side of his face. It also looked as if he had sharpened his teeth. When he looked down at her, she realized that he also had on black contacts. Wow that guy was weird.

"Hehehehehehe.....so what's with all you crazy people jumping out of trees and you trying to catch him?? Hehehe... your tiny ass would have been crushed!" The blue man chuckled. His eyes glowing with mischief. He placed them both back down on the ground before stepping back and walking off again.

When it was finally quiet and no one was dying, she got the chance to look around and maybe find out where she was, she noticed that she was in front of a HUGE house. Almost to big to call a house. The lawn was decorated with flowers and a Olympic sized pool. At the front door, she saw the tattooed man, a woman with bright blue hair, and one other guy with orange hair and so many piercings that she was sure the smallest magnate would come flying to him.

Mr. Piercings and the woman were standing very close together, and looked older then everyone else that was there. Well, besides the big blue guy. He was huge! He saw her watching him, and grinned at her. He looked over at the guy with orange hair and said something to quiet for her to hear. The man nodded, and turned to go inside, the woman following.

Sakura turned to ask Deidara what was going on, when she was grabbed by the hand and pulled toward the house. When she got inside, she gasped. It was beautiful! Glass and black marble covered the walls and floors. The leather couches we a purple so dark, it was almost black. A white staircase winded up the left side of the living room, up to a balcony that looked out over the whole house. She could see the doors that she assumed lead to the bedrooms.

"Hallo? Sakura? Hellllloooooooooo!!!"

Sakura looked up. While she was aimlessly staring off into the house she had missed everything that they had said. She looked up at Pein and asked him to repeat himself. He looked rather annoyed, but did what she asked.

"I said that because we had to remove one of our members. He was engaging in acts we did not tolerate and was giving our group a bad name. He was gotten rid of quickly after the last incident." Pein looked at her through orange spiral contacts that covered his whole eye. They made her kinda dizzy to look at. She wavered, almost falling down. She decided it would be best for her not to look at him in the eyes. Oh well. Sakura decided stared at the floor as he finished talking.

"We need another member. We have about 7 other people wanting to get in, but they aren't good enough, and they don't seem to realize the true meaning of what we Akatsuki do." Pein continued. "They wanted the protection of being in the Akatsuki group. There was one that we finally considered letting in, but they soon proved us wrong." Pein glared down at her. "You had better not do the same."

Sakura was confused. Did Pein just ask her into the Akatsuki?? Nah. Maybe he was talking to someone else. She looked over her shoulder. And she realized that the rest of the Akatsuki had moved away from her, they were all now standing right behind Pein and Konan. She looked over at Sasori. He always knew what to do when she was in trouble. Maybe he could help her. She made eye contact with him but his red eyes showed nothing to help her out. He just stared blankly at her the same way everyone else was. Except Kisame, who seemed to be staring at her, but somewhere below her face. She blushed as she thought about where he was most likely looking. She wasn't wearing the most modest shirt she owned. Shame on her. She looked back up at Pein.

"Uhhhh.....who are you thinking about letting in? Do you mean me? Or do you want me to ask someone for you?" Sakura stammered.

Pein's eyes narrowed. He turned and looked over at Sasori, glared and asked him if he was sure he picked the right person. Sasori glared at her, looked back at Pein, and nodded. Turning back to Sakura. "Yes, Sakura, we mean you."

Her eyes got big. Were they serious? She couldn't join a gang! What were they thinking! _Well, I guess I could... It wouldn't be that bad right?_ Her parents didn't care what she did anyway. With her dad dead and her mom busy with her ADHD sister and other sister that was contently having friends over and going other places, she doubted her mother would even notice any difference.

Sakura looked back up at them and blinked. "I...uh......well....I don't know....." She stuttered. She looked back down at the floor when she felt someones hand on her back. When she looked up, Tobi was leaning on her with Deidara standing right next to him. He was staring at her again, but when he saw her look up at him, he quickly looked away. She made a face at him and looked away. Fine. If he wasn't going to talk or look at her, she wouldn't to him either. Then she felt childesh. That was a silly thing to do.

Sakura thought for a minute more, the looked back up in Pein's eyes.

"I'll join."

* * *

Di: Well, that one came a lot faster then the other one!! Yea, for me!! So, so, this ones a little longer too! Kinda. I guess. whatever!

Deidara: ....................

Di: oh come on! Do I have to make yout alk again??

Deidara: NO!! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!! *runs away, screaming like a girl*

Di: *stares after him* whatever. I'll just have someone else come here next time. Oh, and by the way, I have a poll out that I would reeeeeeeeeeally appreiciate it if you guys would go vote! Plz Plz Plz Plz PLZZZZZZZZZ!!! I'll give you a cookie!!

Ok, buh bye! Will update soon again!!


	7. Chapter 7

Di: HI!! I'm back! And with another chappie to! Doesn't that make you happy? Well it should. So, BE HAPPY!!

Sasori: I do believe that your scaring them. You should be a little quieter.

Di: Why?? It's so fun!!! Besides, I'm not that scary am I? Of course not.

Sasori: Ok. Fine. Well, just keep writing. She doesn't own Naruto.

Di: Awww...why not! I like them!! And Deidara would be so hott if he was a real human!!

Sasori: HM!!

Di: Oh, ok. Sasori would be even hotter! (he only wishes)

* * *

_Pein's eyes narrowed. He turned and looked over at Sasori, glared and asked him if he was sure he picked the right person. Sasori glared at her, looked back at Pein, and nodded. Turning back to Sakura. "Yes, Sakura, we mean you." Sakura thought for a minute more, the looked back up in Pein's eyes. "I'll join."_

_

* * *

_"Very good. We will bring you your ring and coat as soon as Konan gets your measurements." Pein said and nodded at Konan. She nodded back and started up the stairs toward one of the doors, motioning to Sakura to follow her. Sakura tripped up the stairs as she did what she was told to do.

She got to the top of the stairs, but didn't see Konan. She glanced side to side but she was right. She wasn't there. Shit.

Sakura went over the ledge that looked over the living room. She looked down to ask if they had seen where she went, but there was no one there. "Aw man." Sakura groaned as she slid down to the floor and covered her face with her hands. Where had they gone? they wanted her to follow Konan right? So why didn't she wait for her? They all knew their way around here because they had been in the Akatsuki for so long. (or, she guessed they would know) Sakura thought of Pein and how she had just been let in the Akatsuki. He would probably be mad at her for getting lost in the first 5 minutes of being one of them.  
"Sakura? Are you coming?" Sakura looked up. Deidara was standing over her, holding out his hand. Sakura stared at him for a minute before taking it and pulling herself up to him. He smiled and beckoned her to follow her. He went over to only about four doors away from where she had been sitting. When she walked into the room behind Deidara, he bowed and shut the door as he left. WTF??!! He fucking _bowed!_ As in for real!! What the Hell?? After she finished freaking out about the formal bowing thing, she looked around the room to see who else was in there and try to figure out where she was. Konan was the only other person in the room. Well, if you wanted to call it a room. It was waaaaaaaay to big to be called a room. The right wall was covered in mirrors. All different shapes and all make to fit together in the end. The back wall had shelves that seemed to go on forever, completely stuffed with books of all sizes. She wandered over and looked at some of their covers. They were all in different languages! Weird.

"Sakura dear, what are you doing? Please come over here." Konan motioned for her to come to her. Sakura nodded and went over to her. Konan got her ring size for her finger. Then she got her height, waist and chest size before telling her she was done and could go out with the others. Sakura nodded and headed out the door.

And was smacked the second she was out.

"What the Hell was that for??" She shrieked and turned to see who it was. It was Kisame, standing above her and Deidara right behind him. Kisame looked worried and pissed. Deidara looked scared. "You didn't bow. When ever you leave Pein or Konan, you have to bow. It's tradition for the members of the Akatsuki to bow to the leader and his or her's second in command. There are punishments for those who forget or don't bow out of disrespect. Obviously, your punishment will be much less harsh if you forget then if you walk out of their presence on purpose. "

Sakura touched her cheek where she was hit. She could tell that it was swelling already. She looked back up at Kisame. He looked sad now rather then angry, or pissed at her. Deidara had shrunk to the back of the hallway, his head hanging down. He glanced up every once and a while to see if Kisame was finished talking to her. She glared at him for letting Kisame do that while he just stood back and watched. She looked back up at Kisame and nodded. Kisame smiled and held out his hand. When Sakura took it, he pulled her up and lead her to another door. "Remember" He said, "Bow this time. I'm the Akatsuki's punishment enforcer and I don't like to punish women. I always feel like I'm harassing them when I do. But, it's my job, and if I don't punish the people for what they do, then I will get punished by Pein. That's not something I want to happen. And if you lucky, you will never fall into the path of his rage. But everyone here has, unfortunately, been a victim of his, one time or another. I have twice. Deidara over there, he has about five or six times. It's rather funny actually." Deidara jumped up from the floor and turned his back to Kisame. You could almost see the smoke coming from his ears, his face was red.

Sakura went over to him and grinned. It was so funny when he was mad or aggravated. He had such a temper! She stood in front of him and looked up. He was at least a foot taller then her 4 foot 8 inch body. She folded her arms in front of her chest and stared. He flinched and looked away before looking back down at her. "What?" He just stared. She wanted to see his reaction. He didn't have one.

Well that just pissed her off.

She grunted and walked back to the door Kisame had led her to a minute ago. Kisame smiled again and opened the door. Once inside, he bowed and walked over to the table in the corner and sat down. Sakura followed his example and sat down next to him. And Deidara, next to her.

"Everyone here? Good. We may begin." Pein rambled on and on for about an hour about random things that didn't pertain to her at all. Deidara was to research a group of people that seemed to be running around and messing with other gangs in the area. They were getting closer and closer to where they were. Sasori and Tobi would help him. They had to make sure that if they came here, they would be taken care of quickly and quietly. Kisame was to help Konan and Kakuzu make the money to pay someone for the drugs they bought a while ago and for the new ones they had ordered. She was to go with whoever needed help and observe what they were doing and to learn so that she could later be involved in the acts. But for the time being, she was free to do whatever she wanted as long as she did what the higher up Akatsuki asked her to do. She was also never to go anywhere without her ring and badge thing they gave her. She got her coat thingy for winter or if they ever went to meet up with other gangs. It was long and black with red trim. There was a tiny white and red cloud in the bottom corner of the coat. All together, it looked totally awesome.

* * *

Sakura walked in late to her art class Monday morning, twisting the new ring on her hand and sat down next to Tobi. She looked around for Deidara as she got out her most recent sketch and as Tobi rambled on and on about something about a cookie or something like that. She looked back at Tobi and smacked him on the head. "Shut up already!!" she screeched and turned back to her paper. She was drawing Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. He was so hott. So was his brother, but she liked Bill better. She was doing pretty well but with Tobi never shutting up, she wasn't going to finish in time if he didn't. She was planning to take it to the art competition in the spring, and it was already November. She already had Bill's brother Tom, the guitar player drawn for her sketching set. But Bill had to be the hardest so far. Except for the dreads on Tom. Those were evil.

She bent over her sketch and started to work on Bill's eyes. He had on almost as much eye makeup as she did. But she still beat him. With her leaning over her work to get the tiny details on her photo, she didn't notice when a certain someone came up from behind her. All she heard was them stepping on what she guessed was a piece of paper before she felt two, big hands cover her eyes and drag her backwards out of her seat.

"Hey baby! How are you feeling this fine day?"

Sakura gasped. Was that........no. It couldn't be him! The man pulled her completely off the chair and held her with one hand still over her eyes. He cradled her to his chest and spun her around. She gripped his shoulders and sucked in her breath. She smelled alcohol. Damn it! What was his problem?

Sakura pried the man's hand off her face on looked up. She was right. Deidara was who she had guessed. He smiled down at her, his blond hair poking her in the face and falling in her eyes. He smiled again and set her down on the table, still holding onto her waist. Where was the teacher? Why wasn't he doing anything about this? She started to look away but Deidara's hands suddenly disappeared from her waist and onto her knees. Deidara pulled her legs around his middle, stuck his hands under her butt, and buried his face in her chest. Sakura froze. She didn't know what to do. She was in a skirt that day and it had ridden up when he pulled her close so she was sure her underwear would show to anyone that walked by if Deidara happened to move himself. She glanced around to see the three other 4 art class students hovering over a computer with photoshop. They were completely dead to the world and everything that was going on. The teacher was at the computer too but he looked half asleep. Tobi and Deidara were with her at their side of the classroom. Tobi was watching them, but didn't say anything. That was very unusual. He almost never stopped talking. When she looked directly into the hole in his mask, she could have swore she saw his eyes. But as soon as she did, he looked away back down to his painting. Sakura frowned. Deidara had started to rub his face back and forth between her breasts, his eyes shining when he looked up at her.

"Uhhh.....Deidara? Tobi is sorry for interrupting.....but Sakura looks a bit uncomfortable. Maybe you should let her go?"

Deidara stared at him. "But why? Doesn't she love me? I though you said she loved me...."

Tobi was the one to freeze this time. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. What had he been telling him about her? And besides, she had never said that!! She barely knew the guy!! And now he was....well you know! And it was kinda awkward..........wait....what was poking her in the thigh? It took her a second before realizing what _it_ was. And when she did, she freaked. The green-eyed girl struggled and pushed against the man in front of her, trying to get away. But when he realized what she was doing he only held her tighter. Sakura put her hands on either side of his head and pulled. Deidara wouldn't budge. She tried grabbing his hair and pulling, but that only seemed to make him more happy. She looked back at Tobi, her eyes wide. Tobi once again, looked away.

Sakura heard a door shut and when she turned around, no one was there. She began to panic. They had all left for the computer lab like they did every day to work on their photoshop pictures because there was only one in the art room. But how did they not notice her?? She pulled harder at his hair, and twisted her body around on the table. She turned back to Tobi. "Help me! Please!!.........Gah!" Sakura gasped as Deidara stuck his hand up her shirt.

Tobi stood up and yelled. "DEIDARA!! THAT'S ENOUGH!! Stop it NOW."

Deidara looked up at him, stunned. He stared as Tobi walked up and took off his mask. Sakura sucked in a breath. His eyes were red, just like Itachi's, but his seemed more.......evil, then Itachi's. He grabbed Deidara's face and forced him to look straight into his eyes. Deidara's arms loosened and dropped. His eyes went blank. He stepped away from the table and stood still in front of Tobi, standing still even after Tobi had let go of his head. "Sakura" Tobi said sternly. "If you tell anyone about this I will make sure that you never want to cross me again. I'm pretty much a laid back guy, and I can be very fun, but if you disobey me, you will suffer." Sakura shook her head in agreement. "I want you to do exactly as I say. Alright?" He instructed her. She nodded. "OK, I just need you to leave. We will catch up with the rest of the class later." Sakura nodded and hurried out of the room, only stopping when she got to the door to pull it closed. As she was closing the door, she saw Tobi step closer to Deidara, something in his hand. It shined in the light when he raised it to Deidara's face, and when he moved it down, blood glistened as it ran down his face. Deidara still stood stalk still. Not a single muscle moved. She shuddered and shut the door, walking to the next room.

* * *

Sakura got off the bus a few days later wearing jeans and a t-shirt that was too big. That was all she had been wearing lately and she felt so weird without her striped tights and fishnet shirts. Or her short skirts with chains and belts hanging off them. Deidara and Tobi hadn't been at school lately, but better safe then sorry I guess. She was still twirling the new disturbance that was on her finger as she went through the day. She didn't like to wear it, because she kept getting weird looks from random people that she didn't even know. She had even got shoved into a locker the day before. She had been walking down the hall with Ino talking about how they wished that Laurall K. Hamilton would hurry with the next book in the series they were both reading. (She had already told her about the Akatsuki thing, but Ino was thrilled about it. She had always admired that they were brave enough to get together and stand up for things that they thought were wrong. Ino had also been helping them get information for a long time. Ya know, like in the places that they weren't allowed to go into but need to talk to someone that was int there.) But anyway, she had been walking with Ino when two football jocks and three cheerleaders, along with Kenzi, had walked up to them and blocked them off in the hallway. It was after the last bell so the teachers didn't care what happened to the students anymore.

"So I hear a little goth chick has been entered into the Akatsuki. How sweet. Maybe you'll finally get some friends! I mean, every loser needs at least one right? Oh wait, I forgot, you have this other bookworm as a "friend" don't ya?" Kenzi said, smiling at Sakura. Ino shrunk behind Sakura. She was really really short in the first place. Ino didn't even come up past Sakura's shoulder, so she was always getting picked on. She would often come to Sakura with cuts and bruises or big welts on her face. She didn't want her mother to find out so she would stay at Sakura's house for days on end just so that they would heal. Sakura glared at them and took Ino's hand. She started to try and push her way though the small crowd, but couldn't. Neji, on of the football guys, grabbed her face and shoved her into the locker, making her let go of Ino. She slid down to the floor, holding the eye that had been poked when he grabbed her head. She heard Ino screech from Ino, then everyone laughing. When she looked up, they had her by her hair and was pulling her down so that her face was on the ground. Sakura stood up again and tried to push her way though, but they just weren't going to let her go. She pulled Ino away from them and backed up to the lockers and looked for and escape but didn't see one.

That's when Kakuzu and Hidan walked around the corner.

"Well well well, what the fuck do we have here? I really had better not see a bunch of little fucking shits ganging up on an Akatsuki member? That's extremely dangerous don't you stupid bastards know?" Hidan chuckled and turned to head toward the group. Kenzi and her followers started to back up and the jocks stepped forward. Trying to act like they weren't afraid, but you could see in their eyes that they were terrified.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Neji said. Kakuzu smirked. Well, she was pretty sure he smirked. He always had this mask in front of his face so, like Tobi, she was never really sure what he was thinking. Hidan's face brightened into this huge smile. He was the one most known for starting the fights at the school but even when he got hurt, he never seemed to mind much. In fact, the more hurt he was, the better and harder he would fight. But he would try and piss of people tho that they would just keep on trying to beat him anyway. They were just so stupid. They need to figure out that he loved to fight. It was the only reason that he went to school.

Sakura and Ino watched the two approach the group. Kakuzu reached out and grabbed the first guy he could reach by the neck and threw him down into the open lockers, smashing his face into the hooks on the inside as he did. The guy screamed and grabbed at his face as blood gushed out of his nose. And she was pretty sure he was missing a few teeth. Ouch. She glanced up as a teacher walked by but didn't stop. That was retarded.

She looked back at Ino. Her eyes were wide, looking for a way out, same as Sakura.

"Hey, lets go." Sakura jumped and turned around when she heard the voice behind her. It was Kakuzu. He was holding out a tattooed hand to her. His whole body looked like it was tattooed as if he had been torn apart then stitched back together. The circled every joint and many other spots on his arms, face, and neck. She had seen him before, but today he was wearing a no-sleeve shirt so she could see all of both his arms. When she finally stopped staring and took his hand, she was flung up over his head and onto his back. She didn't scream this time. She was getting used to being picked up by all the Akatsuki guys that were all at least 150 lbs more then her 115 lb body. That was the only disadvantage that they had told her. She could be picked up by any random person and taken. So they were going to start training her how to fight. She didn't exactly want to, but her was her fault because she joined a gang. She knew there would be violence.

She looked over his shoulder and watched him pick up Ino before starting to walk off. When he turned his back, she saw all three of the jocks fighting with Hidan. She started to ask Kakuzu if he would be ok, when he answered her question with out her asking it. "Don't worry about him. He loves fighting remember? If I interfered now, he would just get mad at me. Besides, if he can deal with all of them, then that means I don't have to do any work. All I have to do is carry off the two helpless ones." He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her though the mask.

She nodded before glaring at him. "We are not helpless!!"

"Really? Then why are you bleeding? Why did we have to come and get you? Why was the other one crying? Why weren't you defending yourself?" He looked at her again though neon green contacts. She looked away and slumped her head down and his shoulder. When he didn't put her down after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a plain, blue bedroom. It had a desk, a bookshelf, a table, and a bed, which she was now sitting on. Deidara was sitting at the desk, leaning over something. She got up as quietly as she could, and it was pretty quiet because he didn't turn around or say anything.

"I know your up now." He said.

Ok, maybe she wasn't as quiet as she though she was.

He got up and walked over to her. His hair was completely let down today. No high top ponytail or anything. She watched him walk over with something in hes hands. He stopped a few feet away from her when she started to back up away from her. He looked down and stretched out his arm to her. When he opened his hand, there was a tiny clay heart. It had something written on it, but she was too far away to see. She didn't go up to look. She just headed toward the door, her anger for him resurrecting from her chest.

"Sakura! Wait! I need to talk to you....I'm really sorry about what happened, I just....well there's no excuse I guess. I was drunk and shouldn't have been. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" He stuttered. Starring at the floor. She just glared and tried to walk away again. When she did, he giggled. She turned around to see him sitting on the bed chuckling to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Deidara looked at at Sakura, "It's just that...I have something to tell you.." he chuckled. He got up, walked over to her and stood right in front of her angry frame.

"What is it?" Sakura glared. Turning away from him slightly. Deidara laughed again, this time right out loud. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her to face him and kissed her.

* * *

Di: Sooooooooo............what do ya think? It was twice as long as what I usually post! I try to get past 2,000 words but I was about 150 away from 4,000 this time! **that's not including the little conversations at the beggining and end of the chapter ok? I only count the words for the story itself**I feel very accomplished. My friend helped me write the art room scene because I'm not fond of writing about people almost getting raped. Sorry.

Sakura: *starring off into space*

Di: Oh yeah, Sakura's back! But she hasn't talked to me for a bit. *looks over as Sakura* Oh well.

Sakura: Guhhhhhhhhhhhh

Di: 0_o" I have nooooo idea.

Well, I guess I will go start writing the next chapter before I get killed..... Oh and please please PLEASE, go vote at my poll! I really need to know. Cause if you guys don't vote, them I'm jsut going to start working on another story and have two going at the same time. And that might make it so that I don't update this one as much. **and yes, that was a threat :P **

Sakura: Yeah.....go vote.....so I know what happens to me next.....plz


	8. Chapter 8

Di: So, yeah. I got some really good reviews for that last chapter and that made me really happy!!

Sakura: I'm just going to go ahead and say that she doesn't own Naruto so that she can go ahead and write the story so that I know what happens to me next. So yeah, she doesn't own Naruto. Now, you, go write the story quickly!!

Di: OK OK, fine. I'm going! _**OH PLZ READ THIS PART!!!! **_**The wonderful...told me that when she tryed to vote, it didn't show up on my page. So I have been nagging at you people the whole time for not voteing, when it was my fault!! Gomen!! Gomen!!****Anyway, it's up for really this time, so if you can forgive me, could you go look at it again? Plz??**

Sakura: Di, would you just shut up and write? Oh and there's and important thingy at the bottom chit-chat thing that we do so read it too.

* * *

_Deidara looked at at Sakura, "It's just that...I have something to tell you.." he chuckled. He got up, walked over to her and stood right in front of her angry frame._

_"What is it?" Sakura glared. Turning away from him slightly. Deidara laughed again, this time right out loud. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her to face him and kissed her.

* * *

_

She froze with Deidara's lips on hers. What was with this guy? Did he ever stop trying? Seriously? She didn't try to move away this time. She just stood there and let him kiss her. In the time that he hadn't been...attacking her, they had got along pretty well. He had started to talk her a bit, and he was actually pretty nice to her. They had both had a pretty good time beating the poo out of Tobi every now and then. When he was finished, she looked up at him and blushed. He was blushing too, but he looked pretty happy with himself. She felt all fluffy inside. And that scared her. She couldn't love a gang member!! She would get into so much trouble! And if he loved her and others found out, then people would start talking and then other gangs would hear and they could use her against him. She didn't want that. And, to make things even worse, she didn't smell any booze. So she couldn't blame what he was saying on the alcohol. Shit.

"I'm sorry....I just didn't know any other way to say it....I don't like to....talk much to people like that. Guess I'm just a fucking retard, but still, will you?" He looked at her with big aqua eyes. He looked sad, kinda. Or maybe it was worried. That was it. She looked away for a second before looking back at him.

"No."

Deidara's eyes got big again. "What??" he whispered almost to quietly for her to hear.

"I said, no. I won't." It hurt her to see him like that. His eyes had the same look in them as her little sister's eyes when they found out that their turtle had gotten run over. Sorrow and disbelief. Like it couldn't be true. But it was for his own good. Deidara took a step back from her and turned away. He shook his head and when he turned back, his eyes were watering and his face red with anger. "Why."

* * *

Sakura shut the door behind her as she got out of her car and walked toward her house. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and went inside. She cradled her arm to her chest and ran to her room.

_"Why." He asked as his voice shook. "Why not....Am I not good enough?" "No!! It's....just for the best right now! Your perfectly fine! A wonderful person!" Or maybe your already fucking the other members and don't want anyone else to know about it? You stupid whore."_

She looked down at her arm. right above the bend of her elbow. It was turning blue.

_"No! No, I...I do...like...you! I do!!" "Really? Then prove it. I'm waiting." _

She put ice and a bandage on it then sat down to draw.

_ "I don't know how!! I mean, me saying 'no' is proof that I love you!! 'Cause I can see the danger of me loving you and you loving me! I do like you!!" "Get out!!" He screamed. "Just leave me alone!! If you can't prove anything, just go."_

Her pencil broke on the page. She was upset, so she had pushed down to hard.

_ " No, I won't go! You need to understand..." Sakura backed up to the wall startled. "Wha...why are you....bu....hey! Hey stop! Put me down!!....en...guh!!" Deidara picked her up by her head and started walking toward the door. She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, but that only made him flinch. She flailed around as much as she could while holding onto his hands, trying to pull them away. She was running out of air.  
_

What had she been thinking? She should have just said yes then explained it to him later. She knew that he hated his meds and often skipped them. She felt like it was all her fault. She threw the pencil across her room. The broken tip bounced against the wall before falling down to the ground. She flopped her head down on the desk and sighed. Oh well. It was her fault, but she still felt like he could have been at least a _little_ bit nicer!!

_Breath! Breath! Breath!! Sakura thought. Come on Sakura!!__ You have to move!! Do something!!__ Deidara saw her eyes start to slip shut, but every time they did, she would snap them open again, only to have them fall shut again. Then they didn't open. Her hands loosened from his arm and fell to her sides. He stared at her then dropped her limp frame on the ground._

She looked down at the basically blank paper. There was one thin like that ended in a chunk of lead. She blew on the paper and rubbed the pieces away before walking over to her widow out onto the roof. She opened it and climbed out into the night.

_Sakura woke up with her arm twisted around behind her back and being dragged down a flight of stairs. She squirmed over onto her belly but that only made the pressure on her arm worse. She screeched and flung her other arm back with her hand in a fist, hopeing to hit some parts that would be in very much pain if hit. She missed._

She stood on the roof that she had been dragged off of so long ago. Actually, only about 3 but who cares? She pulled on a root from something that had started to grow into the top of her house and flung it into the dark.

_Deidara dragged her out of the small, unfamiliar house and to her car. She guessed that one of the Akatsuki members had brought it over from her house while she was out of it. When he got to the car, he ripped open the door and flung her in. Screaming at her to never come back. _

Now that she thought about it, she didn't know where it was that she wasn't allowed to come back to. Oh well. She'd find out sooner or later. She stood up. She felt so big, standing on top of the three story house. Every thing else seemed so small and insignificant.

"Sakura!! Are you out there? I can see your car so you can't hide! Come inside, you have dishes to do!! And if your on the roof, your in big trouble!!" Sakura's mother hollered.

Sakura hopped up and walked as quietly as she could back to her window. She hadn't put on any make-up on over the bruises on her neck and arm yet. She picked up her make-up bag and ran to the mirror when she got inside. She rushed it on and hoped she didn't miss any before running downstairs.

* * *

Sakura stepped off the bus with Ino again. It was almost Christmas, and there was still no snow. She shivered in her coat, not from cold, but because she had a art competition tonight. Their school was driving 15 art students 2 hours away to a city Sakura had never heard of. **_Remember those Tokio Hotel pics she was drawing a few chappies ago??** _She and the other fourteen students were leaving after 4th hour, so they got half the day off. She was excited. She didn't know why. This was her 3 year going as a high schooler. She had just one more year to go after this one. It was kinda sad. Only one more year here with everyone. Then she was flying off to the other side of the county for a photography collage. But she would be glad to get out of this hell house they called school. She had lost many friends here because of the Akatsuki thing. But surprisingly, her mother hadn't found out yet. That was probably a good thing.

The day seemed to creep by slower then it usually did. She slumped forward on the desk in her math class, not really trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. She usually did. He wasn't that boring. But today... bleh.

The bell to get out of fourth hour rang and woke her up. She had fallen asleep on the desk and there was now a wonderful puddle under her face. She hurried quickly out of the room before the teacher could notice. Ew. She walked to the bus and found that she was the first one on. She walked to the very back and sat down with her face leaning against the window. She watched a few more people get on, little ninth graders mostly, and sit at the front or middle. _Ha._ She thought. T_o scared to come any...closer.._ was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, Sakura! You need to wake up now. Were almost there, a half hour I think and they want everyone to start looking out the window to figure out where they want to eat out after the contest is over." She opened her green eyes and was looking straight into blood red one. Then closed her eyes again.

Sakura groaned but didn't open her eyes. She reached over to grab her bag without opening her eyes. She felt the seat, but it was...different. There was a crease in it. Her hand followed the crack up to a bump where it stopped. Ah. She thought. There's my bag. So as she stood she grabbed and jerked what she thought was her bag.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Sakura let go of her "bag" and turned around to find Deidara hunched over himself, whimpering. She stared at him for a second, a confused look on her face.

Then she understood. Her face turned as red as Sasori's hair. She turned around and saw Sasori watching her. His face was scrunched up as he tried not to laugh.

Deidara had fallen asleep next to her and she had woken up first. So he woke up to someone pulling at his...yeah.

"I...I...I thought it was my bag...." She squeaked to Sasori who had given up trying not to laugh.

"Well, it would have been your bag if you hadn't turned him down a few days ago. Then you could play with him all you want!!" Sasori chuckled.

She blushed even more then she was a second ago. "Shu...Shut up! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!!" Sakura jumped and whipped her head around when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Well now I got this boner thanks to you. What am I supposed to do? You _never_ let them go to waste." Deidara sneered at her. She leaned away from him as much as she could and glanced back at Sasori. He was just standing there. Looking at nothing in particular. She reached out to him...but stopped. Deidara pulled her back into a big bear hug.

"Hey I'm just kiddin'. I wouldn't do that on purpose. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and to see if your OK. I didn't mean to hurt you ok? I promise I will never do it again. Just don't hate me. Please" Deidara mumbled against her shoulder. "Please please please don't hate me."

Sakura's heart leaped in her chest. She felt awful for turning him down. He sounded like like she had just killed his whole family. But he still didn't want her to hate him. Even after what she had done to him. She reached up and patted his head. "Come on. They'll leave us behind if we don't hurry."

The three of them hopped off the bus, in there long black cloaks and silver rings. Smiling and laughing as they walked into the building.

* * *

"Hey Sasori, Deidara, what did you guys make that got you into here?" She asked. Sasori nodded to the big box he had been carrying around the whole time before stopping at a table with his name on it. He put the box down and carefully picked up everything that was in the box onto the table. They were all sorts of different puppets. There were people, animals and imaginary creatures.

"These are amazing Sasori! But how do they work? Do they just sit there? They don't have any strings." She looked up confused at him. He smiled and reached back into the box. He pulled out a roll of clear thread. When he cut and tied it to the puppets and then to his fingers, you could barley tell that there was anything there at all. He made the little man take off an imaginary hat and bow to her. She giggled. "Eh-HEM" Deidara said, looking over at her.

"Ah, Deidara, what did you bring?" She said. His face brightened as he opened the box that he had been carrying around. The first thing he pulled out was a 3 ft. tube. Then another. And another. Then a big round disk that he stuck the first tube in. Then he connected the rest of the tubes together and stuck them on top of that so that there was a 12 ft. tube standing up in the air. He leaned over and pushed a button on the base and a little drawer popped open. He reached back into his box and pulled out a big plastic zip-lock bag filled with tiny bags of what looked like colored sand.

"This is true art. Not just some stupid wooden puppet. Real art is fleeting. It only lives for a second." He said and pushed a button. Colors erupted inside the tubes. They swirled around each other, but they never mixed or touched. It was beautiful. Then after a bit of that, he put a clear powder in the trey and pushed a button again. The colors suddenly ran together and exploded into one big BOOM!!!

"There. Now wasn't that soooooo much cooler then a stupid puppet?" Deidara's head was about to explode with pride. Heh heh. That would be a site wouldn't it? She walked over to the table next to Deidara's and set up her drawings on their little stands. She stood back and looked at them. She was quite proud of them. She did a good job. She looked over at her friends, they had gotten into another fight about art and didn't seem to be paying attention to her, so she walked away to look at the other tables.

There were two huge sculptures at the table next to hers and then some paintings at the table after that. She wandered out into the hallway at the back. She turned the corner to see if anyone else was out there. There wasn't. She turned around to go back and bumped right into someone.

He was tall, with bright red hair. Not as red as Sasori's but still bright. He had a tattoo that read "love" on the left side of his forehead and wore as much eye make-up as she did.

He glared down at her, growled low in his throat and walked around her down the hall. She watched him walk off before turning around and bumping into _another _person.

"Watch it." A girl said as she walked past. She had four spiked up blonde pony tails on the back of her head.

Sakura froze. Did she seriously just run into another person?? She sighed and turned around.

And ran into yet another person.

She backed up to the wall. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." She said and looked up to see who it was this time.

He was wearing a loose black hoodie and black jeans. He had purple paint making different designs all over his face. He glared at her and walked right past her.

Sakura was frozen in place again, she was afraid to move. There could be another person coming. Finally, after a few moments, she looked over her shoulder, just to make sure. Thankfully, there was no one there this time. She hurried back to the art room and to her table. When she got back, Sasori and Deidara were gone, but Deidara had left some lights going inside the tubes. She walked over and poked it, just to see what would happen.

Nothing. That's what happened. Absolutely nothing. Oh well. She thought as she walked over to the voting booth. She was supposed to look around and pick the number of the peice of art she liked the best. She remembered Deidara's was....273? Or was it 274? Oh well. She typed in 273 and walked back to the table. She glanced over at Deidara's number. 237. Aw man. She had mixed up the numbers. She looked around the room, tying to find the number she had voted for. Then she saw it.

"It" was a huge pink bunny statue covered in bows and ribbons. She could have killed herself.

"Do you like it?" Sakura flung herself around to see a little boy in pink shorts and a baby blue t shirt with hello kitty on it. Or, maybe it was a girl.

"Uhhh....did you make this?" She asked. "Of course I did!! I think its so cute! Don't you??" He looked up at her with big, eyes that said if she said "no" his little heart would break into a million peices.

"It's adorable. You did a very good job." Sakura said through a fake smile. She patted him on the head and walked away.

"Shut the Fuck up!! You have no stupid idea about her!" Sakura tensed as she recognized the voice as Sasori. She ran through the exibits toward the hall she had been to before. Before she got there, she heard two gunshots and someone scream. After who she thought was Sasori screamed, everyone started screaming and running in the opposite direction then the shots had come from and out the door. She kept running after them, but it didn't feel like she would get there in time.

* * *

Di: Hey peeps!! I have a art thingy up at my deviantART account. It has what I imagine my characters would look like in my story. I'm working on coloring it right now, but I hope to be finished soon! If any of you have a DeviantART account, could you leave me a link to your page so I could watch you? ***you could watch me too.....hint hint*** But that would be soooo kewl to see how artistic my readers are!! -- .com/art/High-School-is-Hell-Lineart-128744551

Tessie: Hey guys!! I'm DiDi's sister!!

Di: She annoyed the crap out of me to let her say "hi" to everyone. She reads the story too.

Tessie: Yup!!!

Di: Anyway, I will have the next chapter up soon, and don't kill me for letting you meet that thing that I call my "sister". Bye!!!

Tessie: Bye bye!! See ya later!! I hope to be here more often!! *glares at DiDi*

Di: Oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm so sorry about doing this...posting and authors not...I know I hate it when the authors I read do it cause I think I get a new chappie to read. But I forgot to say something.

Three people have just added me on Deviantart in the past 2 hours. And I know I asked you guys if you would add me. But the think is, I don't know if they are just random people or if they are my loyal readers doing what I asked.....So if you add me on Deviantart, plz plz PLZ send me a note telling me if you read the stories or not. Thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

Di: Ok, so there are a few things I am going to need to say to a certain person. They know who they are cause they are just a retard that needs to shut their mouth. If you don't like the story, then don't read the damn thing! I'm here the help with my creative writing class. And you never seemed to have a problem with Deidara before. You only started complaining when he hurt her. Where as when he is drunk and sexually harassing her and basically raping her, you're totally fine with it. There is something majorly wrong with you if you think like that. And of course it's going to be confusing! The stories not even halfway finished! And the thing with Tobi? Well I guess if you want to find out then you're just going to have to shut your fucking mouth and read the stupid thing. I don't mind people giving helpful criticism. It's their right. But if your going to leave something nasty and mean, and don't even have the guts to sign in so I know who you are, you're just a hopeless coward that's not brave enough to say anything to people's faces. Make an account next time so I can tell you this in an email so the other people don't have to listen to it. You stupid piece of shit.

Di: Sorry to all of you who aren't ass holes like that person!! It's just so sad to see people like that. Well anyway, I went to St. Louis for a week to visit some family members and they don't have a computer!!! It was so boring there. So if this was a little late, my bad.

Deidara: Yeah sorry you had to listen to that. You have and anger management issue, don't ya Di?

Di: Yeah I do. Deal with it. I can take my anger out on you too. I can turn you into a abusive rapist just to piss off that one person. But I won't do that cause I'm not that stupid and there are many others who read this.

Deidara: -_-" Just get over it already. She doesn't own any Naruto characters, but she does own their personalities so she can make them behave however she wants them to.

* * *

_"Shut the Fuck up!! You have no stupid idea about her!" Sakura tensed as she recognized the voice as Sasori. She ran through the exhibits toward the hall she had been to before. Before she got there, she heard two gunshots and someone scream. After who she thought was Sasori screamed, everyone started screaming and running in the opposite direction then the shots had come from and out the door. She kept running after them, but it didn't feel like she would get there in time._

* * *

Sakura ran toward the door and turned the corner so fast she fell. They weren't right at the turn of the hall so she headed to the bend at it's end. She peeked her head around the corner, gasped, and pulled it back. She had been right. They were right there. She had seen Sasori sitting on the floor, glaring up at the one with the tattoo on his forehead. His leg was bleeding in a few different spots that she could see, but she wasn't sure because all the blood was running together in a huge puddle under him. She stood as still as she could, hoping that they hadn't seen her. It was the three people she had run into earlier, plus a few more she didn't recognize. Could they have been all mad because of her? Was it her fault that Sasori was shot?

She covered her face with her hands and silently slid to the floor. There was nothing she could do. If she went around the corner, she was sure she would just get in the way of everyone. She felt so stupid.

"It's not our fault. We didn't know we would be coming here. We're sorry, OK? We won't come again." Sasori said threw his teeth.

"That's fine, but you still need punished. And we have done so. You are free to go. But there is still the matter of the girl. Is she in with you, or not?" Another female voice said. "It sure looked like she was with you. She had the coat, but I couldn't see if she had a ring. So, is she with you, or is she just the groups fuck buddy?"

"It doesn't matter what she is or isn't. It's not any of your business." That was Deidara talking this time. She wondered if he was hurt to. She needed to know. Sakura poked her head around the corner again and looked at them. Deidara was standing next to Sasori, he looked relatively unharmed. That was good. As she was looking, Sasori rolled his head over toward her. When he looked up and saw her, his eyes widened and he looked away. He looked up at Deidara and motioned him down. When he did, he whispered something in his ear and she saw Deidara bite his tongue and nod. He stood back up and faced the group.

"We need to go now. We are sorry about coming through here. Oh, and by the way, there was a gang moving up toward us. Do you know anything about them?" Sasori said and winced as Deidara picked him to leave.

"I did not say that we were done talking yet! We have some more to talk about." The blonde girl said. "Wait just a sec." Sakura heard footsteps getting closer as she talked. She heard Sasori tell her to come back, and then a shadow fell over her head and she looked up.

The girl then reached down and grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair and yanked her to her feet. Sakura screeched as she did. The girl pulled her out from around the corner and back to where everyone was before throwing her onto the floor at the feet of someone. When she looked up, it was the one with the tattoo on his head. His arms were folded over his chest and he was glaring down at her. She crawled backwards toward Deidara and Sasori. Once she reached them, she scrambled up and looked down at Sasori. His eyes were closed and she was pretty sure he had passed out by now.

When she looked up at Deidara his wide eyes were staring straight ahead at the redhead in front of them. His hair looked as if it had been ripped out of the pony tail that is usually was in. The blonde locks fell over most his face and shoulders and onto Sasori's face. She reached up her hand and pushed some of the hair back from Deidara and Sasori's face. But when she did, she left a streak of bright red blood on Deidara's face. She yanked her hand back and looked down at it. Her hand was soaked. When she lifted the other one, it too was covered in blood. As she as looking at her hands, she saw the blood on her knees. She let out a breath as she realized it was just from crawling back to them on the floor. But she also had the realization that all that blood had to come from somewhere. Sasori needed a doctor. Now.

"We need to go. We really do. He's gonna bleed to death if we let him." She stammered and pulled on Deidara's shirt, trying to get him to leave with her.

"He won't die from a few shots in the leg. Calm down. Just be glad we didn't shoot the traitor in the head." The one with paint all over his face said.

_Wait. Traitor? What?_ Sakura thought and looked down at Sasori then back at Mr. Purple face. "What do you mean traitor?" She asked.

"What? He they haven't told you yet? Maybe your not the new member after all. Surely they would tell you about the traitor from the Suna gang. Haven't you noticed how both his arms are fakes? Or that he walks with a slight limp in his left foot. Or the best of all. The scar that run down his front from his shoulder bone to parts down below. He has a scar on his dick too. You should see it some time. Or maybe you already have. Who knows. Your team mates here won't tell us if your the newest member or just a really good fuck buddy. But anyway, those scars are what happened to him when he left the gang. He left us for_ them_."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She looked down at his hands. They did look a little like....different. But not normal skin though. She reached out and touched his arm. It was different. She looked back up at the guy with the tattoo. He was still staring at her.

Deidara turned and walked away, with Sakura trailing him. She had to almost run to keep up with how fast he was walking.

"Freeze!" A policeman yelled as they turned the corner. Sakura stopped beside Deidara. Deidara held Sasori out as two medics rushed forward with a stretcher and took him from him. Deidara then took a step back. Sakura looked back at him. He was just looking straight ahead at the cops. She didn't know what to do.

"We are going to have to take you both in. Don't wash your hands or any clothing items. Was there anyone else involved? Who had the gun? What happened?" The police rattled off question after question at them both. Deidara calmly answered most of them right away while she zoned out. They were going to take her to the police station?? They would probably have her mother come in and get her! Then her mom would find out about being in a gang and she didn't even want to think about what would happen to her then. Her bottom lip trembled. What if she got kicked out?? What would she do then? She couldn't got kicked out!

Sakura barely noticed when they lead her out to a car and started to drive away from the school.

* * *

"Yes Miss......yes we know.........of course...............yes come pick her up please........we can take her home.....ok..........no problem........goodnight." The Chief of Police hung up the phone. It was almost midnight now. She had been there for hours. They had picked up 4 of the other gang's members but the one with the tattoo hadn't been there. In the car, Deidara had leaned over and whispered for her not to tell them anything about a gang. Just that they had attached them randomly. She didn't know why they weren't going to tell them about the gang. If they did, the police could get rid of them. She knew that they had almost no tolerance for gangs. _But then_, She thought, _they would probably turn the Akatsuki in too. _

"Ok Missy, time to go home. Though, you might want to go wash up before we take you home. We already took the blood samples from your hands and legs. It all belonged to that guy with red hair, like you said. And he said that it wasn't you who shot him so your good to go." He smiled down at her and started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the door way. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Sakura finished cleaning up and went out to the waiting car to take her home. When they pulled up into the driveway, she saw her mother waiting on the porch. She waved and ran toward the car before it stopped moving. The police swerved slightly to miss her and stopping the car and getting out.

"What did she do now? Is she in much trouble? I don't have any money so if she has a fine, I can't pay it. She'll just have to do time or something." Her mom crossed her arms and glared at Sakura. In the window behind her, she could see her two sisters peeking out behind the flowered curtains in the living room. Their eyes wide open. "Oh no no no, she's fine. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time kinda deal. Stumbled upon a gang fight. They said she wasn't part of them so I'm pretty sure your not. They don't usually lie about that kinda thing. Not about the members, and I don't think that the Akatsuki let women into the group. So there's also that on your side." The cop said.

"Good." Her mother said and turned and walked back in the house. Her sisters face dissapeared from the window. Sakura was surprised. Her mom was usually pretty nice to her, but it seemed that sh had lost her temper again. She was a horror to be around when that happened. She dreaded going inside, but she did anyway. She hurried up to her room before she could meet up with anyone. She got up to her room and locked the door behind her. _Oh well_, she thought as she opened the windows in her room, _at least she won't be so bad in the morning._ Sakura turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura. Wake up!" a voice whispered from above her head. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her clock. 2:56 a.m. Wow. She looked back up toward the voice that had been calling her name. She could see the shadow of a head on her floor but she couldn't see anything else. It was way to dark.

"Sakura, it's Kisame. We are having a meeting at Pein's house in a little less then an half hour. They sent me to drive you because you didn't know where he lives."

Kisame? How did he know where she lived? Oh well. Maybe there was someone else out there that had come with him that knew. Deidara....nah. He was most likely still at the police. It couldn't be Sasori, he was going to be at the hospital for a few days. So maybe Kakuzu? She hadn't seen him for a while. She was pretty sure he had gotten kicked out of school a while ago. She wasn't sure why though. It was probably better for her not to know.

She sat up and looked around for something to wear. Cause at the moment, she was in short shorts and a v-neck tank top. There was a pair of jeans thrown in the corner, but they were stained red. Same with the shirt right next to it. She had a jacket on her chair, next to her laptop. She put on the jeans and threw the jacket on over her tank top. When she crawled out the window onto the roof, Kisame called to her from down below on the ground.

"Jump!" He said, waving her to come down. "I'll catch you!" Sakura hesitated. What if he dropped her? Or missed? Or what if she was too heavy?

"Come on! We will be late! Then I will be in trouble and you will get to pay for it."

Sakura jumped. She didn't make a sound as she fell down and was caught. When she was caught by Kisame, the breath was knocked out of her. As she was gasping for air, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhh!" He shushed at her. But then it was even harder for her to try to get her breath back. So she bit him.

"Ah! You fucking bitch!! What was that for??" He glared down through his black contacts. "Ca....n't.....can.....n't.....breath!!" She gasped.

"Oh. Sorry! Heheheheh.." Kisame put her down on the ground and started walking down the driveway. "Hey! Hey wait!" She said as soon as she had caught her breath. "Where's your car?"

He looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Well, who said we need a car? How do you know we aren't walking?" He grinned at her with a mouthful of sharpened teeth. He got out of the driveway and turned down the road with Sakura running after him. When she caught up to him she asked, "So are we gonna walk the whole way? Or did you bring something to drive?"

"Well it depends. If your nice, I'll let you ride the motorcycle with me. If your mean, I'll tie you to the back and drag you the whole way."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Wha......" "Hey hey hey, I'm just kidding. Pein would kill me if I did that. Besides, it's so rare we get female members. We've only had two, including you. And Konan is kinda 'with' Pein so shes off limits. Your not. So don't be surprised if some of the guys try anything. You understand most of the other girls at school won't date them, and most that do are just a bunch of sluts trying to see who can get one of us to sleep with them. It's pretty sad that they base their worth by if they sleep with us. Though I may just say, I'm pretty good at the sex thing. Haha! Just in case you were wondering." He jumped over a fence and went into the woods. She only had to wait a moment before she saw him wheeling the motorcycle out from the woods. She walked over to open the gate for him.

"No no no. It's ok. Just leave it. I don't need you to open it."

???????? What?? Of course he needed it open! How else was he gonna get the bike out? She didn't think there was a hole in the fence anywhere, but you never know.

Kisame pulled the bike up to the fence and pushed it parallel to the gate. He told her to stand back, then reached under the bike, picked it up, and set on down on the other side of the fence.

"Holy shit! How did you do that??" Sakura gaped at him as he hopped back over the fence and steered the bike toward the road.

"What do you mean, 'how did I do that?' That's nothing! I can lift way more then that. Do you really think I'm that a little weakling like the rest of the people that you've known your whole life? Your funny." Kisame rattled on and on and on about how him and the rest of the Akatsuki as he climbed onto the bike. "Okey dokey time to go! Hop on the back right behind me. Well, I'm assuming that you've ridden a motorcycle before right?" He asked.

Sakura looked down and shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me. This is gonna be fun! Just straddle my back and hold on around my chest under my arms, alright?" He explained and summoned for her to come to him. She walked forward and stood hesitant next to him on the bike.

"Are you ok? Come on we're going to be late! Don't tell me your scared of the bike? Oh good lord, we have to go! Come on!! Get on the damn bike!" He was starting to get annoyed. She glared at him and tried to get on the seat behind him. She fell against the bike and tripped up one the wheel. She stepped back again from the bike and crossed her arms against her chest.

"I can't do it." She said. "I'm too short and my legs aren't long enough!"

Kisame screamed out in frustration and swung his leg over the side of the bike. He stalked over to her and picked her up. Why was everyone always picking her up? It was annoying, but there was nothing that she could do about it so she just let him. He set her down over the bike and got on. He put on a helmet, the looked back at her.

"Damn it. I only got one....." He took the helmet off his head and handed it to her. "Here, you wear it. You'll need it more then me if we go down." She put it on and reached around his waist.

"Hold on tight! We're leaving now." He said and started up the bike. They drove for about twenty minutes then pulled into a gravel road. The road they turned down wound around in circles and turns that made her start to feel sick to her stomach, for another ten minutes. She put her face into Kisame's back and took a deep breath and held it. She asked him to stop and pull over for a second so she could take a breath, but she couldn't even hear herself screaming at him, so she assumed that he couldn't hear either.

They turned down a driveway and backed up behind a small brown house. When Kisame shut off the bike the door opened and Konan stepped out. She waved them inside, and held the door open until they had walked in. Everyone but Sasori and Deidara was there and sitting around a big table. And in the middle of it all, was Pein. And he was....cooking.

Wait. _Cooking??_

"Hello. Please, come on in. It's almost ready to eat." Pein said.

Sakura walked slowly to the table and sat down in an open seat between Kakuzu and Tobi.

"It's Saaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Tobi squealed and hugged her tight.

"Hello Tobi. Nice to see to Tobi." She said and relaxed.

"Well now that we're all here, lets get started. Konan, can you give everyone a plate please? And then their binders. Oh and, Sakura, I have yours in the back room. You can go get that yourself. It should just be sitting on the bed."

She stood up and walked to the back. What was going on? He had never acted like this before. She had never heard him like this. In fact, she had never heard him talk at all. He had always just spoke into Konan's ear, then he had her tell them what he had said.

She opened the door that Pein had pointed out to her and walked in to the bed. She picked up the binder and opened it. It was filled, page after page of names, pictures and information of person after person. Then there was two or three regular lined pages behind each of the photos. There were a few notes on a few of the pages, saying things like, the names of their familys, or what gang/gangs they had been in. As she read, she found out that the Akatsuki had run into many of them. Some, more then once or twice. She shut the binder and jogged back out to the table and sat down.

"Ok." Pein said. "That gang that we talked about a while ago is moving again. And there still getting closer. We need to figure out who they are." He went on. "So now." He said. "Lets begin."

* * *

Di: I'm so sorry that it's so late. I will do better next time.

Sakura: Yup.

Di: I'm so sad. School starts monday. And I really really really don't want to go. Oh and my poll is still open cause theres a tie. So yeah. There's a problem.

Sakura: Yeah!!! Go now!! Cause......I said so.

Di: Oh well. I need to go start working on the next chapter. Buh bye!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Di: Hello again! I'm going to go ahead and submit a chapter of Vampire Ice just cause it's been a tie the whole time and I almost have a chapter done of that one.

Sakura: Yeap. She has been a busy bee!!

Di: Oh and also since I've started school, the chapters are going to take me longer to submit then it has over the summer. And I keep getting new story ideas and I have so much to write!

Sakura: Ok that's nice. Now go write the story. I'm bored.

Di: Your a whiny-ass.

Sakura: ............She doesn't own Naruto but she owns the personalities.

_

* * *

She opened the door that Pein had pointed out to her and walked in to the bed. She picked up the binder and opened it. It was filled, page after page of names, pictures and information of person after person. Then there was two or three regular lined pages behind each of the photos. There were a few notes on a few of the pages, saying things like, the names of their families, or what gang/gangs they had been in. As she read, she found out that the Akatsuki had run into many of them. Some, more then once or twice. She shut the binder and jogged back out to the table and sat down._

_"Ok." Pein said. "That gang that we talked about a while ago is moving again. And there still getting closer. We need to figure out who they are." He went on. "So now." He said. "Lets begin."

* * *

_Sakura waved goodbye to Kisame and climbed back through her widow at about 5 in the morning. The meeting had been long, but they were finally starting to tell her things. She had even been given a job. She and Kisame had to go up to the hotel that the group was staying at (acting as lovers) and see if they could figure out why they were there without ever really coming into contact with them. She didn't have to change how she looked to much because she was new the gang and they were kinda of keeping her a secret so she could help in jobs like this one. But because a group had seen her already, they had to make her look different because the Suna gang could be the ones that were coming closer. Why they assigned Kisame to be with her. She had no idea. I mean, he had dyed his skin _blue._ That's really kinda hard to miss. She pulled off the dirty clothes and climbed back into bed with her tank top and shorts. She had and hour left to sleep before she had to face her mother in the morning. Oh joy.

* * *

"Sakura! Get up! I'm going up to town and I need you to watch Mayumi and Taka for a while please." Her mom called from downstairs. Sakura didn't move. She really really really didn't want to get up. It would be a pain. She moved to roll over onto her side...and fell off the bed.

"Dammit. How many times am I going to fall off this dumb thing?" She muttered and she crawled away from her bed toward her dresser. "I need to get a bed rail or something."

She grabbed her robe and fell down the stairs...again. While she was lying on the floor in a vary pathetic pile, her sister Taka came up to her. "Are you ok? Do you need help up? Cause I'm not gonna help you. Your mean and you joined a gang....!!!

Sakura had dived at her sister and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't you ever say that out loud!!" She hissed in her hear. Her other hand squeezing her throat. Taka's eyes teared up and she nodded swiftly. When Sakura let her go, Taka backed away from her, her face covered in fear. Sakura's heart cringed. What had she done? She had never hurt her sisters before. Not really. So what was different about this time? She shook her head and went to shower.

She sang softly to herself as she rinsed her hair._ S_he had forgotten that she knew that song. It was so old. Her grandmother had taught it to her before she died. She forgot what language it was in to. Oh well. Maybe she could look it up later. She started humming again when she heard a bump. She peeked around the corner of the shower curtain and looked around. The window was open, but that was it. She pulled her head back inside and quickly finished with her hair. She grabbed her towel and yanked it around her as fast as she could. She grabbed her clothes that she had brought in and walked over to the window. She pushed it open a little higher and stuck her head out. Nothing. She shut the window, blocking out the cold December air. She turned and walked out of the bathroom and ran up to her room. When she got to her room, all the windows in there were open as well. She stood in the door way, not wanting to go in. She backed out, shut the door and went to get dressed in Taka's room instead.

She knocked on the closed door and gently put her head to the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked her from the other side of the door.

She covered her mouth with her hand and almost fell over backwards. That wasn't her sister's voice. It was male. She opened her mouth then shut it again. What could she do? She was standing in the hall in a towel and was dripping wet. She wasn't going to talk to any male right now. Especially one that was not supposed to be in her house and had never heard the voice of before. She quickly slipped the shirt on and pulled on her underwear and skirt. She hated dressing in the hall when her sisters could walk around the corner any moment and see her. But it was better then walking in and talking to some random guy while in a towel. She eased the door open, just a crack and looked inside. She didn't see her sister anywhere, but there was someone there. She could only see his legs from the angle the door was at though so she couldn't tell who it was.

"Come on it. I'm not going to hurt you. At least not today." He said and chuckled from deep in his throat as she pushed the door the rest of the way open. She stood in the doorway, glaring at him. She didn't recognize him at first, but then again, she had only seen him once. He was one of the members of the Suna gang. He had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his neck. He was in all black, but that seemed to be the tradition for the Suna group. His bright green eyes looked up at her from where he sat on her sister's bed. Or, reclined on it. He looked totally at home here. Like he hadn't just snuck into her house and had most likely seen her naked at some point. _Uggg. _ She thought as a water drop ran down her back, making her shiver. She really really hoped he hadn't seen her.

He smiled at her and stood up. Taking a step forward he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked up to her and shoved it into her stomach and put his other hand around at the back of her neck. He leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Now I don't think that anyone in that little Akatsuki thing of yours needs to hear about this little meeting. I mean, no one was hurt and your sister's don't even know I'm here. Just you. It's all you. But, to make sure that it stays that way, you really should visit us sometime." He whispered. His breath tickled her ear, but she didn't dare move a muscle. Even when he rubbed his cheek against hers. He silently kissed down her jaw and chin before brushing past her back into the hall.

"Oh and by the way, I love the shirt you picked. You look extremely beautiful in white. Especially since your soaking wet and not wearing a bra."

She whipped around and folded her arms across her chest. She could feel her face flush red as she watched him walk into her room. She followed him, but when she got there, he was already gone out the window. She hurried to the window and looked out. She watched him disappear around the corner, the same way Kisame had gone before. She shivered, reminding her that she needed to shut her window. When she was finished, she remembered the piece of paper he had shoved into her stomach and walked back to her sister's room. It was on the floor where she had been standing before. She picked it up and read it. It wasn't anything special. Just an address. She folded it up and went and stuck it up to her bulletin board in her room. She closed the door and slipped her bra on before going downstairs to make sure everyone was still ok like the man had told her.

He wasn't lying. Taka was on the computer watching some anime show and Mayumi was in front of the TV.

She walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. She pulled out a box of cereal and opened it. Empty. God she hated it when they did that! They needed to learn to throw away the junk when it was empty, not put it back into the cabinet. She stalked around the kitchen until she found some cheese and old stale crackers. When she was finished, she looked at the clock. 9:47

When was her mother getting back? Kisame was going to pick her up today at 3 to take her shopping. He said her wardrobe would give them right away cause the only clothes she had were clothes that only like two people out of the entire city of Tokyo would wear if it wasn't Halloween. She could understand it but she couldn't help feeling just a little insulted. Just a tad. But still. :(

She cleaned up her mess and kicked her sister off the computer. She needed something to do in the next three five hours. And chatting with her friends was the best thing to pass the time.

She logged into myspace and looked in the tab to see who was on. Ah. Good. TenTen. She was always willing to talk to her and she always had something to say. She clicked on her.

Sakura*hell: Hey-lo!!

TenTen#one: Hi!!

Sakura*hell: How are you? I'm bored.

TenTen#one: Yeah same here. But I go to the mall in an hour with Mashi. Wanna come?

Sakura*hell: I'm going to! But I'm going with Kisame later today.

TenTen#one: Your going with Kisame?? Really? OMG are you dating him?

Sakura*hell: No!!

TenTen#one: Then what are you doing?

Sakura*hell:  He's just taking me shopping cause he thinks I need a bigger variety of clothes.

TenTen#one: Oh. Is he gay?

Sakura*hell: Hahaha.

Sakura*hell: No.

TenTen#one: Oh sorry. My bad.

Sakura*hell: Haha. Is fine.

TenTen#one: Hahaah. Well I got to go now. Mashi's here. We're leaving now. But we'll be at the mall all day. Literally. We aren't leaving at all.

Sakura*hell: Ok. See ya there. Bye!

TenTen#one: Bye.

Sakura sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and really didn't want to go shopping. Besides, she felt bad cause she didn't have any money and Kisame was going to waste all his on clothes that she would only wear once in her life.

_Dink!_

Sakura looked back at her computer. There was a message on her IM, asking her if she would allow this person to chat with her cause she had never chatted with them before. She leaned back up and looked at the name. NoName. Was that their name or just something the chat put up when the person didn't have an account. She had no idea.

NoName: Hey-lo!!

Sakura*hell: who are you?

NoName: Kisame!

Sakura*hell: oh. hi

NoName: that's it? no i love yous?

Sakura*hell: you wish

NoName: Yeah i do

Sakura*hell: what?

NoName: I'm kidding. I was just going to say that I will be at your house a little early. I'm leaving in a half hour ok?

Sakura*hell: im babysitting right now. my mom should be back in and hour though

NoName: ok. whatever works. Byebye!

NoName has logged out.

* * *

"K mom. I'm leaving now! See you later!" She waved as she walked out the door and ran down the road to where Kisame was waiting on his bike. She had been surprised, but it was a good kind of surprise. Her mom had told her that she was just going to pretend that nothing had happened last night. So basically, she was free. There had to be angels, cause she if there wasn't, she would be dead right now.

She climbed onto the bike, only needing minimal help this time. He didn't even have to get off the bike to help her on. **though he did have to help her** She wrapped her arms around his middle and put her forehead in between his shoulder blades. He laughed at her and took off down the road.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and drove around three or four times till they pulled right up into a space and took it away from the car that was going to go into it first. The guy in it screamed at them and gave them the finger before driving off.

"Jerk." Sakura said as she swung her leg off the bike. She glared at Kisame before grinning and walking to the entrance.

"What? I saw that space from a mile away! I just had to go get it! Or we would be out here forever!" He called from behind her.

"Besides, remember who I am and what I do." He had caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at and shrugged. He was right. He wasn't the kind of person to let some else get into a spot he wanted. He laughed and pushed at the spinning doors into the mall.

"So." He asked. "Where do we start? We have Hollister, Claire's, Abercrombie, is there anything else?" He grinned at her when she grunted in protest. She didn't want to be seen buying, let alone wearing, the clothes that he was going to buy for her that day. He pulled her towards the closest store that was covered in pink. It was Abercrombie.

"Oh do we really have to shop there? People could see me....Ah!" She said and ducked behind Kisame. Kenzi, Negi, and Temari walked out of Abercrombie with their hands full of bags and boxes, laughing, pushing each other around and whispering in each others ears. Kenzi turned her stupid little head and looked at Sakura hiding behind Kisame. She smirked and turned back to her friends. It only took a few seconds before they were all doubled over laughing and pointing at her and her shield of a man.

Kisame looked over her shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" He asked. She took a step back. "Problem? They're looking at me!!" She whispered urgently.

"So? Everyone is looking at you! People are always looking at you. Look at you!!"

"Yeah well, every time that they look at me, a new rumor starts. And they keep getting stranger and stranger every time." She mumbled.

Kisame looked down at her. "Want me to kill 'em?"

"What??!!"

"I said, do you want me to kill 'em." He said and shrugged.

"You can't kill them. You'll go to jail retard." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared her arm at him.

"I could just hurt 'em. I don't have to kill them. There are lats of things I could do that doesn't involve death."

_He's serious. _ She thought. _ He would fucking kill them if I asked them._

"Uhhh....as much as I would love to see them bleeding on the floor, there are so many people around here that would just put you in jail."

"Hm. Well that sucks. I'm bored." He frowned. "Oh, and you need clothes!!! We have to go!!" Kisame said as he pulled her into the shop.

"Look at this! It would look so cute on you!!" Kisame pulled a blue-green tank top with Abercombie written across it in swirly silver letters. He held it up against her before making a face and putting it back on the rack.

"Ok, first of all, we need to dye your hair or we are never going to find anything to match."

"Hey! All my clothes match my hair perfectly."

"Most of your clothes are black or purple. Everything goes with black."

Sakura grumbled and followed Kisame out of the shop. He walked over to a map and pointed.

"This is the chick that does my hair. She uses a certain kind of chemical so it stays in your hair for a really long time depending on how long you want it in. We can have it dyed for just the two weeks that we are going to need you...let's see....blonde? What do you think?"

Sakura almost threw up. Blonde?? She was going to have to be blonde!!?? She leaned up against the map and rubbed her eyes. "Do I really have to be blonde? How about black, or a redhead?"

"Nah, they would never think for you to dye your hair blonde. You doing black wouldn't be to different. And a natural redhead look is hard to do. So blonde it is!!"

Sakura's face went blank as she walked to the closest metal pole and started whacking her head against it.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!! Stop that! It's gonna hurt like hell if she has to dye your hair while you have a giant lump on your head. Trust me. I've had my hair dyed while I had six stitches on my forehead. I almost killed that bitch. I think she did that on purpose." He said and rubbed a thin line that went across his forehead.

"Do I really have to do this? I mean, could I just get a wig or something. Cause I do have to go to school all week with whatever hair you give me." She felt like dieing. She had to be a blonde all week? That was crazy. ****A'/N: I don't mean anything by saying that about blondes. It's just the color that seems to be those people signature color. My hair used to be a white blonde. That's why I dyed it purple. So I don't hate blondes. Just clearing that up. Go back to reading. Sorry!!**

* * *

**

Sakura walked, or rather, was being dragged, behind Kisame into the store. "Hey Lou! What's up?" Kisame smiled.

A short, dark skinned woman with spiky green hair stood up from behind the counter. "Oh!! Hey! What are you doing here? I did your hair just last week. Did you spill something in it? Or maybe I didn't put enough stuff in it...." She started zoning out and talking to herself after a second.

"Uh, Lou? It's not for me. It's for my friend here. She needs to be blonde for a while."

The woman whipped around. "Really? Blonde? She doesn't look like she wants to be blonde to me..." She trailed off, glancing between Sakura and Kisame before ducking back below and putting bottle after bottle on top of the counter.

"She works with me." He told her smugly and pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Ah. I see. Well, let's get going, I'm going to need to bleach your hair, then dye it white before the blonde. Then maybe some high lights. It depends on how much your going to pay me...." She glanced up at him from behind the bottles and boxes.

"Oh don't worry about the money. It's all taken care of. I just need her to look like a natural blonde. And we do still need to go shopping so....I would pay more if you go quicker then you usually do."

"I can do anything you want. If you have money. "Lou slipped on the gloves and walked up to Sakura. "This way honey." She said and pulled her into a chair. "We have a lot to do.

* * *

"I hate you. I really really really do hate you."

"Aw, you don't hate me. If you hate me, then how are we going to pass as an engaged couple this weekend? I am gonna have to kiss you and you are going to have to like it. Or pretend to like it." He smirked at her when she grimaced.

"Your going to have to pretend to enjoy it to ya know. Not just me." She mumbled and pulled her new hat down further down on her head. She had tucked all her new golden locks up with pins before stuffing it all under the hat Kisame had gone out and bought for her while her hair was being done.

"Hey, I don't have to pretend. I may not like your personality as much as some people, but one, your not ugly. Trust me. And two, your pretty damn hott if you ask me. Or other people..."

"Who's the 'other people'? You keep saying that and it's starting to bug me." She pulled the hat down further. It covered her whole forehead when she walked into the Abercombie store.

"Here. Now that your hair is normal, lets see what that tank top looks like.....your gonna have to take off the hat."

"No!!"

"Yes. You have to. Your not wearing that through our whole honeymoon." Sakura twitched when he said that.

"I thought you said it was just playing lovers or girlfriend boyfriend thing. You never said honeymoon." She pointed out.

"Well, I thought it would be easier to explain. I mean, I'm 18 but your.....15? 16?" He guessed. "That would be problematic for me. Sorry. I just changed the story to keep me out of jail. I don't wanna go back." He smiled at her and pulled a pink hoddie with blue swirls on it's bottom left side from a shelf, and a black one with pink and green butterflies on it from another.

"Which one do you like better? I kinda like the black one. And it's mostly the color that you seem to love so much."

"I'm 15. I'll be 16 in September. And can we find a plain black tank top? Or how about something dark purple. I also like neon green a little bit. But please! No pink!" She whined to him.

"Hahaha. You were a late baby. Sucks for you." He stuck his tongue out at her and tossed her a skirt. "Here, try this. It's on sale for 7.50"

Sakura looked at the evil piece of clothing that she was holding. It was just a centimeter longer then inappropriate. Anything shorter could not have been called a skirt. Just something to wrap around you butt. But it was made of dark denim and she could deal with that. She walked up to the front of the store and grabbed a basket to put it in. When she got back to Kisame, he had already filled his arms with clothing.

"Put these isn't he basket and go try them on. I wanna see how they fit though, so you have to come out of the stall for me. Remember, I'm buying all of this for you, so I get to decide if I like it or not. And to know if I like it, I have to see you in it." He said as he took the basket from her and walked to the back of the store where the changing rooms where. "Start by trying on the jeans and skirts first with your regular top. Then try on the shirts with your regular jeans."

Sakura turned around. "I know how to try clothes on. I am a girl." She said and grabbed the basket away from him so she could go into the stall.

"Want me to come in and help you?" Kisame asked hopefully.

"Uh...no. Not only do I know how to try clothes on, I know how to get them onto my body as well. I've been doing it for 15 years now. Thanks for asking." She turned and shut the stall door behind her. Now what kind of ridicules things did he want her to have for the five day 'honeymoon'.

"Might as well get it over with, she mumbled. She closed her eyes and reached her hand into the basket, grabbing the first item of clothing that she felt, and held it up. It was a light orange tee shirt with Abercombie written across the front in sparkly white letters.

She stuck her tongue out at it and pulled her shirt over her head, then grabbed the orange one and pulled it on. It was tight against her chest and the neck scooped so low, she would have to wear a different bra with it or it was going to show everwhere.

"Take your hat off too. I need to see if it matches with the orange."

"Fine. But but we can't get this one. I would need a different bra for it." She said and started taking if off.

"Let me see! If I have to buy you one it's ok. There is no need to shop cheap. Trust me. I have tons of money. Come on, let me see. Come out!" Kisame whined form the other side of the door.

"Do I have to? Can't you just take my word for it?"

"Uhhh......no?"

"Fine." She said and walked out of the stall. "Happy now?"

"Yup! We will need to go pick up some new bras though. Don't want to many other guys staring at you." He said as he looked through a rack of jeans and shorts.

"Well well well. Look who's trying to be popular now." A snotty voice came from behind her. Sakura spun around and saw Temari standing there with Kenzi and a bunch of other friends right behind them. They all stared at her, their nosed turned up in disgust.

"What the hell are you wearing? And your hair? It all looks wonderful, but that's not going to make us like you at all. Once a bitch, always a bitch." Kenzi smirked at her.

"I think their right Sakura." Kisame said and looked back at her. She glared at him, wondering what his problem was. What did she ever do to him?

"They have always been bitches, so they will be forever. So if we ignore them, maybe they will go away. Or we could throw things at them. I have three knives and a gun on me." He stared off into space and started reaching into his pocket. When he started walking toward them, they started backing up. He ran up to them until they screamed and turned to run. He pulled his hand out of his pocked with something in it.

"Ah ha!" He said and pulled out a gun.

* * *

Di: Damn that took forever. Sorry, if it sounds strained at the end, it's cause I have writer's block and can't think of stuff. Gaaaaaaaaaah!!

Sakura: Shut up. Your annoying.

Di: I think you should shut up not me. Your always so mean!

Sakura: Auhh!!


	12. Chapter 12

Di: Uhhhh....Hi again. This is super duper late. It's so late, I bet a few have given up on me. *cries* I'm sorry!! Here, I'll stop talking and let you read!

Sakura: She doesn't own the Naruto characters, but she does own most of the personalities given to them.

* * *

_"What the hell are you wearing? And your hair? It all looks wonderful, but that's not going to make us like you at all. Once a bitch, always a bitch." Kenzi smirked at her._

_"I think their right Sakura." Kisame said and looked back at her. She glared at him, wondering what his problem was. What did she ever do to him?_

_"They have always been bitches, so they will be forever. So if we ignore them, maybe they will go away. Or we could throw things at them. I have three knives and a gun on me." He stared off into space and started reaching into his pocket. When he started walking toward them, they started backing up. He ran up to them until they screamed and turned to run. He pulled his hand out of his pocked with something in it._

_"Ah ha!" He said and pulled out a gun._

* * *

"Hahaha!" He laughed again and pointed the gun at the nearest one, Kenzi. Sakura's eyes widened and she reached out to Kisame. "Hold on just a sec Sakura. Don't move." he said to her. Kenzi froze and held up her hands. "Please don't shoot me! I swear it was just a joke! We really really like her! Don't we like you Sakura??" Kenzi said and looked behind Kisame at her. "Don't we like you?" She pleaded. "Tell him we like you!"

Kisame walked toward her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Liar." He pulled back, smiled and pulled the trigger.

Kenzi screamed and fell backwards. Then, with wide eyes, she put her hand up and touched her forehead. She got a confused look on her face and whipped her head back up to look at Kisame.

"A water gun?" She whispered.

Wait. What? Water gun? WTF??!! Sakura's mouth dropped open. Kenzi's eyes went back to normal and she glared up at Kisame and stood up.

"You bastard! What is your problem?? Oh my gawd. Your so stupid." She said, grabbing her bag that she had dropped on the floor when she fell, and turned to leave.

"Bam! Bam! Bam!" Kisame said and shot her again and again with the water gun.

"Stop it! Stop it! Your ruining my hair!" She squealed and started to run. Kisame laughed and kept on running after her and the rest of them until he was out of sight. Sakura stood there, not knowing what to do. After a minute, she walked back into the stall to try the rest of the clothes on. Most of them were just shirts and regular blue jeans, just in different shades. There was two hoodies and three skirts. The skirts were shorter then the shortest skirt that she owned. She wondered if she was really going to need all this clothing. I mean, how many days was she going to be gone?

She jumped when someone knocked on her door. "Hello? Miss? There's a man out her that says that your his fiancee? And that you had his ID card. Could you come out please?" Sakura pulled on the shirt she was holding and opened the door. Kisame smiled and waved at her from between two guards. Great.

"Um...I am his...fiancee...but I left our ID cards at home this time. I'm sorry." She said and looked up at the cop. He wasn't old at all. Maybe 25, or 26. And he wasn't bad looking either, she noticed. She also noticed that his face started to turn a deep red as he looked at her. She looked at his face as she talked, but he wasn't looking her in the eyes. She thought for a moment before her brow furrowed. Oh. She glanced at Kisame who was mouthing for her to slap him. She gave him a look before going back to talking to the guard.

"Uhh...sir?" She said and tried to get his attention.

"Yes ma'am?" He murmured, still staring down at her. Now she was starting to wonder exactly what she was wearing. She looked down at herself and started to blush. She had been trying on one of the short short blue skirts when they knocked. And then when she grabbed the shirt, she hadn't looked to see which one it was. The shirt was one of those white pattern see through shirts that you were supposed to put on over another colored shirt so it looked like it had a design on it. But she didn't have another shirt.....shit!

She quickly folded an arm across her chest before reaching back and swinging a fist forward into the man's face.

"Holy shit! She just hit me!'' The man almost fell over backwards out of shock at what she had done. Kisame did fall over..... laughing. The other guard that she had forgotten about was making a funny face, trying not to laugh to, but after a moment, gave up and was laughing almost as hard as Kisame.

"Hey! What's your problem? Get her! She just assaulted an officer!" He said once he had backed up out of her reach. "Stop laughing and get her!"

The other guard was a older man, with dark hair with silver streaks in it from age. He chuckled at him. "You deserved it. You shouldn't stare at a young lady like that. She probably rushed out here without putting on the other shirt after hearing you talk like that about her fiancee. Sounded like he was in trouble. I would have run out to." He turned to face the other guard. "And besides, your not an officer. Your a mall cop because you couldn't be a real cop." He turned to her. "I'm sorry ma'am. He's a bit of a ass hole. We just needed to talk to you to make sure he didn't run off again. He talked about you real nice so we figured, if we got him back to you, he would behave." The older man smiled. "Well that's all we needed. Sorry for the trouble. Keep your man out of trouble!" He chuckled and turned to leave, pulling on the other guard's arm as he left.

Sakura watched them leave then turned back to Kisame, who was now staring at her somewhere lower then her face. She turned and flung herself back into the changing room with Kisame laughing at her the whole time.

"I didn't say to punch him, just to slap him. Ya' know, like a real girl? Hehehehe.....that just made my day." He giggled like a little girl for a minute more before telling her to hurry up, that they had a few more stores to go to before the end of the day.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura's face twisted up as she looked at the store in front of her. "I'm not going in there. I'm fine. Really. We can just go to Walmart."

"Na ah ah" Kisame shunned and pulled her back by her arm as she tried to walk away. "Nooooooooo" she moaned as she was unwillingly dragged into the store.

There was pink. And it was everywhere. Plus, she was cranky cause Kisame had hid her old clothes so she had to wear the neon orange tank top with the shorts almost to short to be called clothing. So basically, she felt naked. She didn't like that feeling when she was now standing inf front of a lady with a name tag that read 'Kiki' and 'Victoria's Secret' on it. She had been going to this mall for years and she had never set foot in this store. She had never wanted to. Whenever Hinata had gone in, she had just waited outside. Great. "Just let me know if you need any help" Kiki said and walked over to another customer.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long. You just need a bra or two that you can wear with some of these shirts." He suddenly let go of her arm and ran over to a counter. When he turned around, he had a huge grin on his face. "And maybe I could get you to use this, it's going to be a very interesting few days." He held up a piece of fabric. That's all it deserved to be called. There wasn't enough fabric there to be anything. She frowned at him. He straightened up, still holding it. "What, never worn a thong before?" He doubled over laughing and threw it at her. She jumped back and let it fall to the ground then bolted out of the store at a dead run. She had been embarrassed enough that day.

"Hey! Sakura! You meanie! Come back!" She looked over her shoulder at Kisame standing outside the store. He had his hands up in the air, proclaiming defeat. She slowed down to a stop and turned back to him. When she did, she saw him running at her at full speed. Which, I might add was scary as hell considering how huge he was. He was almost seven feet and at least 250 lbs. And none of that was fat. He was all muscle. Plus how fast he was. It seemed almost inhuman. Sakura pulled in a breath and took off running again, knowing it would do her no good. She wasn't a very athletic person. She hated gym and usually sat at the side the whole time.

She ran into a crowd of people, running into some, but dodging most. She glanced behind her and didn't see her pursuer any more and slowed down. She looked from side to side but only saw angry faces glaring at her.

"Gotcha!"

Sakura screamed when blue arms wrapped themselves around her middle and picked her up. "Shush! Your making a scene." He said and set her down. "If your really that against it, we don't have to go there. But there is one other think we will need top pic up real quick, ok? And you can't flip out this time, got it?" She nodded and he let go of her. "You need a wedding ring."

* * *

"Yeah, we're here to see a Deidara? He should be here." Kisame said to the front desk. Sakura watched the fat lady shuffle through papers and push her glasses up on her nose. "Yes, he is here. He's been waiting for you." She pointed down a hallway to her left. "Said that the blue man would get him out. Now the fine is going to be....."

Sakura zoned out and started walking down the hallway she had pointed to. There weren't very many people there. But most of them were young men, punks, who kept whistling at her as she walked by them. She just kept her eyes straight, remembering what she was still wearing. Right now, she felt like a slutty bimbo, and all the people there were thinking it to. She found Deidara, slumped in the corner of a cell with three other guys. She went up to the bars and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take long.

"So who's bitch is that?" One dressed in all black with green hair asked. She glared and him. Well that wasn't nice. "I may be a bitch, but no one owns me." She hissed at him. He grinned and stood up, walking up to her. "Well isn't that nice. A little surprising, but nice. If you bail me out, I'll give you a real good time." She looked at him with disgust and shook her head. She stepped to the side of him and called out. "Hey Deidara? Time to go. Kisame is up at the front paying you out." The blonde whipped his head around and jumped up. He made a face. "Who are you?" He asked.

Sakura's mouth pulled downward. "It's Sakura, stupid."

He looked up and down her, then back up to her face. "No your not. Sakura's hair is purple, and she wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes."

Sakura turned her head. "Oh come on Deidara! You can't be that stupid! It's me. Let's see.....I sit across from you in science. Is that proof enough?" She pulled her blonde hair away from her face so he could see. He walked up to the bars and stood next to the green-haired guy.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" He said with a look on his face that said he wanted to kill her.

"Ah, so your hair was purple? That makes me wanna help you out even more.....ah!" Deidara elbowed the green-haired guy in the face then kicked him in the ribs to shut him up. "So." he said, "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Uhhh....I can't tell you here. It for....ya know." She murmured and looked down the hall at the lady that was coming to open the door, a huge ring of keys in her pudgy hands. Where were the guards? Did they really think this lady could hold them all off? She stepped back toward the other side of the hall, then went and stood next to Kisame when grabby hands pushed themselves through the bars at her. Kisame glared at them and went to stand next to the door where Deidara was getting out with Sakura trailing behind him. She opened the door and Deidara stepped out, blocking the door from the others as he did. The lady closed and locked the door behind him. Once he was out, Deidara just kinda stood there, all awkward.

"Ok, so now we're all happy and you can leave. Bye bye." The woman hurried them off down the hall away from the green-haired jerk that was still calling after to her that she could come back and see him anytime she wanted too. They waved goodbye to this guy that was an old friend of Kisame's. They stepped outside into the chilled air. It was almost November. Just two more weeks. It was wonderful. She loved the fall. This is when she took her camera outside the most. Autumn and Winter. Most beautiful time of year. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the others.

"Ready to go? I'm getting cold in this outfit." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and looked up at the sky. The sun was high up in the afternoon.

"Anyone hungry?" Kisame asked, waving three twenties in the air. Deidara snatched one out of his hand.

"Gimme that. I haven't had real food in three days." He looked down at the bill. He was almost drooling over it. "I want tacos." He said then walked over to Sakura. "I want a hug." He reached out and pulled her against his chest. She looked over his shoulder at Kisame, her eyes wide. He smiled and signed for her to hug him back. Slowly, she reached her arms around him and squeezed. He smiled into her neck. "Thanks for coming today. I thought I was going to have to deal with Kisame all by myself. That stupid pain in the ass."

Kisame rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked bored. Sakura started to pull away from him when a man walking by murmured, "whore" and Deidara was off her in a second and onto the other guy. He had him in a headlock in seconds and was talking in his ear. The man was whimpering quietly and nodding his head as much as he could. Deidara shook him once more, then shoved him away. People crossed the street away from them and glared at them all. Kisame gave them them the finger and waved as they passed by.

"Ok ok ok! Time to go! I'm getting hungry. Maybe some seafood? I'm not in the mood for tacos.....How 'bout you Sakura? What do you want to eat? We can make several stops if we all want something different to eat." He poked Deidara in the shoulder as he walked back to him and Sakura. Deidara shrugged.

"I think I'm going to just go and eat by myself. I have to talk to Pein 'bout a few things. He's pissed at me for getting caught." He glanced at Sakura. "And that you had to be dragged into all this to. He likes to make sure our female members aren't put under to much pressure. He's kinda old fashioned when it comes that women. He's a little weird." He pocketed Kisame's money and started walking down the street. Kisame frowned at him but didn't stop him from leaving. He turned back to Sakura and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me! Where do you want to eat. Like I said before, I would like some sushi, but we can stop somewhere else if you want to. Have you ever had sushi before?" Sakura nodded at him. "Yeah, but it tastes like shit if you ask me though." Kisame's face drooped. "You don't like it. Just like Tobi. He won't eat anything besides pizza and cake!" He shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "What is this world coming to?" He sniffed, reaching his fist up to the sky.

Sakura's eye twitched. _What a dumb-ass_. She thought and started moving down the street away from him.

"Sakura? Sakura! Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"Wow, look at you Sakura! See, you can be normal. It isn't so bad." Kenzi sneered as she walked by Sakura in the hallway. Sakura had made sure to wear as much black as she could, but it didn't make up for her now blonde hair. Sakura ignored her and kept walking down the hall until she met up with Kakuzu and Deidara.

"Has hell froze over?" Kakuzu asked her through the thick black mask.

"I think so." Sakura replied. "But you would think I wouldn't have changed much. I mean, wouldn't it make more since if Kenzi or Negi came to school in all black..." She was cut off by Kakuzu. "Nevermind. I didn't say anything." he rolled his eyes at her and walked off to find Hidan. She stood there with her head down, to embarrassed to look at Deidara.

"Hey." Deidara said and pulled her face up. "Your ok. Kakuzu treats everyone like that. The only one that he can really stand is Hidan. But that's only cause Hidan doesn't get hurt very easily, so any time that Hidan pisses Kakuzu off, he can just beat the shit outta him. He can't beat you up. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on you." He smiled. "And guess what?"

"What." She said, starting to get nervous.

"I'm sober today. I am totally here. Not high. Not drunk. Not nothin. It's all totally me!" He sparkled with pride when he told her. She giggled. She had to. It was just so cute!

Wait. No. Bad Sakura. Did she just think of Deidara as _cute_? She frowned, then smiled again. Well, he _was_ cute. No matter how much of a drunken retard he was. With his beautiful silky blonde hair, his rock hard stomach, his adorable crooked smile.....Wah!!! She was doing it again! She blushed, then walked over to a wall and started banging her head.

"Huh? Sakura? Did I say something wrong? Hey!"

* * *

The week went by slowly. There was always someone mocking her in some way, and it only got worse as the week went by. On Thursday, Kisame gave her a sheet of paper and said to give it to her mother. It was a fake field trip form. It was exactly the same as the ones the school gave out, but the phone numbers had been changed. The principals number had been changed to Pein's cell phone, and the cell phone number of the "teacher" that was going had been changed to Kisame's number. They were also going to come over later that night to wire it so that any call she made directly to the high school office went to Konan's phone. Everything was planned. She would be out for a few days, so they also had used the networking codes to wire it so that any call made to her mother's cell or her house would also be forwarded to Konan's house. But, hopefully, the school wouldn't call her house, and her mother wouldn't call the school.

Sakura read the slip. It said that she was going to a city about four hours away for a art competition. Believable. They wouldn't need any money for the trip unless they wanted souvenirs or extra snacks and food. The company that was holding the competition was paying for it all. Not quite as believable, but her mother was quite gullible, and as long as Sakura was out of trouble, she let her do what she wanted and didn't pay attention to fine details.

She gave it to her mother that night. She signed it and never gave it a second glance. She simply told her daughter to have fun, be safe, and don't have sex or do drugs. Well that would be easy. She figured it would be at least a little fun. It was mostly Kisame's job to do all the watching. She was just there to give them a good cover story. She intended to stay safe. She had Kisame with her. He was about as safe as you can get. Not to many people are going to mess with a guy that looked like him. He towered over everyone every where he went. And as for the sex and drugs, the sex was out, cause she was gonna be with Kisame. And no matter how many nasty and perverted jokes he made, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't do much to her. And the drug movies that they had always forced little kids to watch had scared her to death, she she wasn't really all that happy about them.

Her mother should be proud.

* * *

Sorry this is so late! I was writing a Halloween thingy that I never finished and trying to finish the first chapter of Vampire Ice, which I didn't. Man I suck majorly. Please don't hurt me!!

Btw, I put up the first chapter of Vampire Ice. Go check it out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! If you don't kill me, I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

Sakura was still asleep when the man showed up at her window.

"Hey! Sakura! Wake up!" She heard a male voice whisper. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over so she could see the window. A pale face stared at her from the open window. She blinked. Who was that?

She sat up. He had pitch black hair back in a pony tail, pulled tight against his head at the nape of his neck. He had dark green eyes and was in a army uniform. When she looked at him, he smiled and waved.

She didn't know him! Why was his climbing into her room??

Sakura quickly jumped out of bed and dodged for the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted the doorknob when a big hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, covering her mouth with the other hand as he did.

"Mhhhhhhhaaaannnnn!!!" She yelled into his hand. She clawed at her captures hands and arms as she was pulled toward the window.

"Hey! Would you hold still? Your going to wake everyone!" Was that voice familiar? She stopped to think for a minute.

Nah.

Sakura let go of his arm with one hand and grabbed a book off her shelf, then shoved it's corner deep into his crotch.

"Bahhhh!!" The man let her of her and fell to the floor. "Bitch!" He gasped. "It's me! Kisame!" He breathed roughly, then suddenly his face twisted and he grabbed her trash can and threw up.

"Ew." Sakura said, slowly backing toward the door again.

The man looked up from the trash. "Sakura, it is me...Kisame. If you don't believe me, I'm sorry. Here, ask me anything that you think Kisame would know." He said and slowly stood up.

Sakura didn't reply. She had her back against the door now, with her hand on the knob, slowly twisting it open.

"Sakura. Come on. Ask me something." He looked the clock sitting on her nightstand table. "And we have a time schedule to keep. We're not going to make it to the hotel if you don't hurry and get dressed."

Wait. He knew about the hotel? She looked up at him. He didn't look like Kisame at all. This man had pale, normal skin. He had a black pony tail. And from what she would see, he didn't have any tattoos. None on his face and none on his bare fore-arms where he had rolled up the sleeves. And his eyes were green, instead of the electric blue that Kisame always had. But then again, she had always guessed that he was wearing contacts. No ones eyes are that blue.

"See? You know me. Now, if you could hurry up please. Pein will not be very pleasant to be around if we're late."

Oh. So maybe it was Kisame. I guess if she had to completely change her appearance, he would have to also. That did make sense.

"What did you do? Your skin used to be blue!" She asked.

He smiled. "It was a temporary dye. It'll stay soaked into your skin for a minimal of ten months. I just had it re-dyed back to normal. Same with my hair. Though I really don't like it like this." He said and pulled at the pony tail at the back of his head.

"Where did the tattoos go? Or were those fake too."

"Nope, those are real. I just have a really good make up artist. Konan can do anything, I swear. Can't even tell there's a tattoo there, can you?" He grinned then looked around the room. "So wheres your suitcase? The lady should not have to carry it, now should she?'' He took a fake bow to her. Sakura just stood there. "Don't I have to get dressed?"

He stood back up. "Well, yeah? Duh. You can't exactly go in what your wearing now." He said and eyed her up and down.

Sakura blushed, but didn't move. She was not going to let him intimidate her again. He could deal with it.

She stalked over to her dresser and caught a look of herself. She had packed all three of her pajama shorts in the suit case, and she figured that she would be awake and dressed by the time that Kisame got here, so she had just gone to sleep in her black tank-top and neon green underwear. And her now-blonde hair that had been pulled into a high pony tail when she went to bed, was in a fumbled mess at the side of her head. Her eye make up was smeared down her right cheek and above her eyebrows.

She brushed the loose strands of hair from her face her to go as fast as she could. And that he wanted to watch, which Sakura quickly and politely turned down, and then was shoved into her closet.. "I can be ready in...ten minutes?" She frowned, but agreed. Although he told

* * *

"Wake up. We're almost there. You have to act exited. I mean, we're getting married!! You get to merry me. Damn luckiest girl in the fucking world." Kisame said and winked at her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah. I'm thrilled Couldn't be any more happy then I am now. Seriously."

Kisame sighed and pulled the rented car over to the side of the road. He turned the car off and they sat there in silence for a moment.

"You really do have to at least act happy ya know." Kisame stated, still staring straight ahead down the road with his hands on the steering wheel.

"This is really easy. Just think of it as a long, free vacation. They have a huge indoor pool and a game room and a bar. Plus we bought the best suite at the very top floor. The best of the best of everything, and trust me, that wasn't cheap. Pein paid for all this by himself, and if your going to screw it all up just cause your not he happiest little bitch in the world, then I will make your life miserable."

Sakura flipped her head to look at him. She hadn't seen him like this before. Why was he so mad? Yeah, she wasn't overly excited with pretending to be his finance, but so what? He didn't have to be an ass about it.

Sakura crossed her arms over and slumped down in her seat. Fine. If he was gonna act mad, she could too.

Kisame started up the car again and pulled off the side of the road, smiling. "Ok, so now that we're all happy, we can stop somewhere to nibble. I want fish. Can we please have fish? Sushi? We had what you wanted to eat last time, so I think we should eat what I want this time." He rambled as Sakura stared at him.

That was weird. He was pissed one minute and the next he was totally fine. That made her wonder about his sanity sometimes...

But she was glad he wasn't mad at her. He didn't seem like the kinda guy that you wanted mad at you for long. She bet that it usually didn't go very well with whoever would have the balls to piss him off.

Not that they would have balls for long. Sakura thought and giggled to herself. Only a moron would take a good look at him and act stupid. Wait. She had seen Deidara do that before. Tobi too. And Hidan. And Itachi. Well that says a whole lot about the people she hung out with. Except Itachi. Itachi had beat him and didn't even break a sweat in the ten seconds it took to do it. Kisame had been very focused on beating him from then on, and had tried and failed at doing so.

They drove for another half hour before pulling into the town. The buildings were small and worn down as they first cane into town, but as they went farther down the highway they grew in size and were much more new-looking. She watched the neon lights and signs as they flew by out her window. Burgers, tacos, jewelry, more burgers, fish, a mall, tons of office buildings, more burgers and a library. They finally pulled up into a small shack-like restaurant with a broken sign that read 'closed'.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as Kisame started to climb out of the car.

"Ummm...eating? This is the best fish place in the whole f-u-c-k-i-n-g WORLD!!!"

"But it's closed."

He stopped and bit his lip, a smirk on his face as he turned around to look at her.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Ya think I would take us somewhere that was closed? No, I wouldn't. I know this guy and he sells...as you would say, 'special ingredients' along with the fish. Like I said before, best stuff int he world." He finished talking and shut the car door and started walking up the short walkway. Sakura stared after him till he had opened the door, gone in, then poked his head back out and mouthed for her to come on in. Slowly, she got out of the car. She didn't want to be there. She hated sushi with a passion.

_I'm in a drug dealer's store thingy, and I'm worked up because I don't like sushi? Damn something wrong with me..._ Sakura giggled to herself and gently pushed the door open. When she walked in, Kisame was already sitting at the buildings one of only two tables. He had pulled her chair up right next to him, and since there was only three chairs in the room, one occupied by him and and the other with a man she had never seen before. Kisame made a kissy face at her patted the chair next to him, beckoning for her to sit down.

"Come on babe, don't be shy. This is Teo. He's a good pal of mine. I think you'd like him." Kisame said with a sudden middle eastern accent.

Sakura watched Teo as he watched her walk over to Kisame. His eyes flowed from the slit that went down to her belly button in her dark purple silk shirt, then to the straight cut up the side of her gray Capri pants and all the way down to her two-inch black pumps.

She blushed, suddenly feeling like a slut. She flipped her hair down over her face, averting her eyes from the older man. He was starting to creep her out.

As she walked by him, she saw his darkly tanned hand reach out from the corner of her eye. Before she had time to react, Kisame slipped one arm around her waist and she was spun around and pulled backwards. She stumbled and turned around to see Kisame's other hand wrapped around Teo's wrist.

"Now Teo, that wasn't very nice. I don't think you want to try and do that again, will you?" Kisame's grip slowly tightened with every word.

She watched Teo's face, not a single muscle did so much as twitch. When Kisame smiled and let go, Teo silently dipped his head down in a nod. "Now." Kisame said, smiling and leaning back in his chair. "Where's the fish?"

* * *

"Your a fish head."

Sakura stated and twisted the knob on the radio, trying desperately to find a decent song and failing miserably at it.

"Now why have I been declared a fish head?"

"Cause I said so. And that was the worst sushi I've ever had in my entire life. Best fish in the world my ass." Sakura gave up at looking for a station and turned to the pile of CDs on the floor.

"Are these yours or did they come with the car?"

"They're mine. I brought them along in a basket." He paused. "Where is the basket?"

He took his hands off the wheel and ducked down, pushing the CDs around and straining his neck to see under the seats.

"AAHHHH!!! What are you doing?!! Get back up there and watch the road! We're going to hit a tree or something!" Sakura squealed and started banging on his head and pulling his hair.

"Hey, we're fine! Would you just hold on a sec? It's not like....oh. Wait. We are on a highway, aren't we?"

"Yes!!"

"Oh. Fine. Trade me seats, you drive while I look for my stuff." He unbuckled and started moving over. With one hand on the wheel, he reached over and clicked her buckle open.

"No! Stop! I'm not legal! I flunked my license test! We'll get in trouble! We'll die! I'll crash the car! Peins gonna kill us!!" She was screaming now and clutching the seat on the moving car as Kisame tried to pick her up and move her across to the drivers seat. She kicked at his legs and held onto the seats as best she could. He was unmovable. In no time at all, he had picked her up and set her down in the drivers side seat and had plopped his butt down in the passenger's side.

Sakura held her breath and held the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you...." She started repeating.

Kisame laughed from the floor, still digging for his CD basket. "It's ok. You have to do what I say, so it's all good."

She frowned, but kept driving. "Where do I turn? I can turn left, right, or just keep going straight. We're almost there, maybe ten minutes away. So just keep going straight and look for the hotel on the left. It's really big."

She nodded then realized that he couldn't see her. "Yea."

They drove in silence for most of the time, with her asking left or right every now and then but that was it. And before she knew it, there was the hotel. It was huge. Even compared to the rest of the buildings next to it. The thing had to be at least twenty stories high.

She turned into the parking lot and started driving around. "It's really full here. There's nowhere to park."

Kisame had given up looking for his stuff and had sat up, pouting. "Uhhhhh....hm. Good point." His brow furrowed. He looked down the road to the other building lots. "Go out and to Olive Garden next door. Park over there.''

They crossed the road and started to unpack the car. Which, I might add, was a pain because even though she herself had only packed one small suitcase and a even smaller backpack, Kisame had packed two huge duffel bags for her plus the one small duffel bag for him. He carried most of it, but it was still a little annoying that he had packed so much stuff for her that she didn't even plan on opening. She had decided that there were most likely things in those evil suitcases that she would never even start to think about wearing around Kisame.

* * *

"Here we are!! Our happy little get-away!!" he opened the door and stepped out of Sakura's way, letting her in first. "Ladies first!! And since Deidara isn't here, you can go!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and walked into the room.

"There's no bed?" She questioned as she dropped her things on the floor. "Do I get the tiny couch or the floor?"

Kisame rolled his eyes, shutting the door with his foot. "This is the living room. Have you ever heard of one? I was sure you had one." He walked across to a closed door on the left and opened it.

"The bedrooms right here, it's bigger then this room. There's a bathroom too." Sakura walked in the next room and looked around. It was huge. Actually, huge would be an understatement. There was a California King size bed right in the middle and it looked like a itty bitty couch pillow.

She walked over to the bed, poking the pillows.

"Gahhh!!!!!" Kisame took a flying leap over Sakura's head onto the bed. She squealed and ducked down, covering her head. She poked her eyes above the top of the bed and slowly uncovered her eyes. He was jumping up and down on the bed like a little two year old. What the hell?

"What are you going?"

"I" he said. "Am having something called fun.'' He tried a back flip, but ended up only hitting his head on the baseboard. "Oww...it's something I'm not to sure you've heard of before." He stood up and hopped off. "Your turn!" He proclaimed before lifting her off the floor and throwing her up onto the mattress.

She slowly bounced until she stopped.

"What if I don't wanna jump? Maybe I'm tired from dealing with you all day." She smirked at him. Then glancing at the clock, she read, 6:30. Her stomach rumbled.

"Is there any food in here? I didn't eat anything at the crack place."

"Yea, I noticed that none of that fish dissapeared off your plate. Just got shifted around. Well I'm sure that theres some food here somewhere. Plus theres always room-service."

Sakura stalked into the living room and over to the minibar. She opened the fridge and pushed around bottles of wine, cans of soda, and a banana. She pulled out the banana and glared at it. Why was that in the fridge?

She set it down and set her attention back on the fridge. She dug in the drawer at the bottom and after finding nothing, gave up and called down to the desk.

"Uhh....yeah. What do you have?....uh-huh. Yup. Two. Wait hold on." She covered the phone with her hand and turned around to Kisame. "Want anything? They have everything here."

"Mah, I'm pretty full. I ate all my stuff and half of yours."

She nodded and wanted back to ordering her dinner.

* * *

The food came and went. Sakura found out that if you wanted chicken, you needed to tell them not to bring the whole damn thing up. They brought her the cooked chicken, but it had all its guts inside. She hated that. She never let her mom buy chicken unless it was already cut up into pieces.

She and Kisame played all the board games from the back of the coat closet and went swimming for an hour. She beat him at all the games, but he later kicked her ass at all the water games and swimming in general. Then they got kicked out the pool for being to loud while everyone else was sleeping. That was a bunch of fun.

They both showered, then argued about who got the bed, or in Kisame's case, why don't I get to sleep on at least one side cause its so huge and your a really tiny person. But she talked him out of it and got the whole bed to herself with him slumping and whining the whole way to the couch. Which was, she might add, was almost as big as the bed itself.

Sakura climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep.

* * *

This is so late, it's not even funny. Please don't kill me! :'( It's also a little shorter then usually. I'm so sorry! I will try to update sooner. Also, I was wondering if you would like it better if I took longer and wrote bigger chapters, or if I set a date and every month just put up what I have. Just leave me a answer in a comment cause I don't feel like having a poll. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura peaked over the top of her magazine. She was sitting down at the pool, watching a strange looking man read a newspaper. Yeah. That was just about as boring as it sounded. It was her second day out in the sun and the two guys that she was watching were doing the exact same thing. Just sitting there. Reading, sleeping or staring at the woman in bikinis, which at one point, included one dark-haired boy staring at her. When she had caught him looking at her, he made obscene gestures toward her, being very clear that he wouldn't mind fucking her if she let him. Asshole.

She shifted the magazine on her knee and turned the page. Everything in the magazine was so depressing. All the stars were killing themselves or doing drugs. Not a very happy life once you got everything that you ever wanted. Sakura sighed and closed the magazine. Where was Kisame? He went for drinks an hour ago. Maybe he got lost. Who knows?

She stood up and stretched her arms. Time for swimming. It's not like they were going anywhere anyway. She dived into the pool and swam to the bottom. Ew. There was a bunch of nasty crap down there. Mold and clumps of hair littered the bottom and stuck to the filters. She scrunched up her face and turned around.

Wait. What was that? Sakura went back to hovering at the bottom of the pool, brushing her fingers over the top of the slime. After rubbing away the green gunk, she pulled the object up to her face. It was a chain or a necklace or something like that with a small pendent on the end of it. She couldn't really see it under the water so she jumped back up to the top. She broke up out of the water and brushed her hair back from her face. Leaning her elbows on the side with her feet in the water, she spread the necklace out on the concrete. There was mold and dirt stuck in the cracks and crevices of the small silver oval. It was easy to pick out, so she figured that it couldn't have been down there for to long. She glanced around. Maybe she should turn it in the the front desk. Nah. She found it, she as far as she knew, it was now hers.

Unless, of course, it's just plain ugly or stupid. She thought. Then she would probably just dump it back to the bottom of the pool into its watery grave.

While she was picking at the pendent, a shadow fell across her small frame. It stayed there for some time before she noticed and gazed up, not having to cover her eyes. A tall man stood in front of her with his arms down next to his sides. He was pale, almost dead looking, with long black hair and purple eye make-up. It was one of the people she was supposed to be watching. Crap.

"I think you have ssss...something of mine."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?

The man frowned. "The necklace. It belongs to me. I lossssst it a few days ago." Sakura looked back down at her prize. Dang. "Uhhh....ok. Here." She said while lifting herself out of the pool, necklace hanging off her arm. He didn't back up as she climbed out and stood up, leaving them standing uncomfortably close.

She reached to seize the chain from her bent elbow when the man slid his fingers up her arm and grasped it from her. Her eyes shot up to his face and discovered him looking back at her as well. He grinned down at her and gently brushed his fingertips down her arm, making her shudder. Bad. Stop. Now.

"Hey! What're you doing! Get your hands off her!" A deep voice growled from somewhere off to her left. She whipped her head toward it and saw Kisame jogging up to them. The man standing if front of her didn't so much as flinch at the sight of him. In fact, Sakura swore she could feel his grip on her arm tighten slightly.

Kisame stopped in front of them and yanked Sakura to his side with one hand and wrapped the other around the other man's neck. "Don't you ever touch her again!"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. She could feel the tension in the air and it gave her goose bumps. She rubbed her arms. She looked up and realized that they were almost the same height. The dark-haired man was only maybe in inch shorter and a bit thinner, but still toned. She glanced around and saw the rest of the group of people were staring wide-eyed at what was going on. A few of them were smiling and she could here them making small bets.

"Ten on the soldier..."

"Defiantly the soldier, twenty in from me..."

"Five on the long-haired one...."

"Seven on the taller one..."

"Put another five on Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru? Was that his name? She turned to see who had just spoken and saw the same man that earlier, had made it clear that he wanted her. Sakura glared at him before turning back to the situation in front of her. It wouldn't be good to let anything explosive happen here, being that neither of them was above killing the other. She sighed and glanced around. What could she do?

Ah! She had an idea. She stalked up to the two and clung to Kisame's arm. When they both glanced down at her, she reached out and pushed them both into the pool. She knew she would have to deal with a pissed Kisame later, and she didn't know how the Orochimaru guy would react, but she would deal with it. She was sick of being treated like some pathetic little girl that everyone needed to look after.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest again and glared down at the rippled water, waiting her "fiance '' to come back to the top. When his head broke the top of the surface a minute later, she bent down and reached out a hand to help him out. He growled at her, but took her hand, letting the tiny girl pull him out. The other man surfaced a moment later, and Sakura realized that Kisame had been standing on his head. Or doing something to keep him from swimming up to breath.

The pale man now had a dark purple colour tinted in his face. Kisame didn't look happy, but he did look quite pleased with himself. Kisame looked back down as Orochimaru climbed out of the water. "Don't touch my girl again, or I will kill you."

He grabbed onto Sakura's arm and yanked her back toward the hotels entrance. They passed her chair and she fumbled for her bag, barely getting her fingertips on the small zipper in time. He tugged her up the stairs and to their room, avoiding the elevators and main hallways. He messed with the door for a moment before sighing and turning toward Sakura with a embarrassed grin on his face.

"Got the key?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, pulling the key card from her saved purse and slipping it in the slot. With a quite beep, it opened. He hopped inside.  
"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" He chuckled. "That guy really is a prick though. I don't think he knows who we are, but I'm pretty sure we made a impression on him. Sorry. Did he hurt you? Or...anything else?" He glanced down at her.

She was very pretty, and he wasn't surprised that the jerk had singled her out among the rest of the girls there. Her body hadn't developed a whole lot of it's curves yet, though she had a definite shape, and she hadn't been graced in the breast department, but she had a gorgeous face. She was thin, but healthy looking. Not a dead-looking toothpick. That was not attractive in the least bit.

Kisame blinked. Had he really just zoned out? he moved his head from side to side, and finally located Sakura, seeing only her foot for a moment before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Sakura opened her eyes and it was all she could do not to scream. It was bad enough that the cleaning lady had come in early and seen Kisame sleeping on the couch, then asking her later if they had fought and if there was anything she could do to help. But now she had Kisame snoring loud enough to wake the dead, sprawed over the whole bed, slightly laying on her, and now there was someone else in the bed with them.

They were also not the smallest person in the world, but at least they didn't snore. That still didn't make up for the fact that there was a stranger in her bed.

Sakura kept her breathing even, trying not to wake up the intruder, and turned on her side until she was facing Kisame. She stuck her hand out to feel which way he was facing, and felt his chest. Good.

"Kisame?" Her voice was quiet enough, that she herself could barely hear it. Which meant that there was no possible way that Kisame had heard it over his obnoxious snoring. She poked his adam's apple. "Hey, wake up."

The big man stopped snoring and yawned. Sakura quickly covered his mouth and tugged at his arm. He opened his eyes and lazily turned them down to the small girl next to him. Hmm...that's nice. He thought and decided that it must be some little dream thing, so he turned over and went back to sleep. Sakura could have killed him.  
She turned back to the other person in the bed. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and touched their chest. Well, there was no boobies, and she was kinda glad, cause that would have been so weird, but now she knew she was smushed up between two large males at the moment. She leaned over and poked Kisame in the back. He didn't so much as flinch. She let out the breath she had been holding and decided to take care of the man herself.

She dropped her hands to her lap and thought. What could she do? Lots of things... she smirked to herself then shook her head at the slightly embarrassing idea she just had. She sighed quietly, and slowly sat up. The man next to her was just slightly smaller then Kisame, about Orochimaru's size, but now that her eyes were adjusted to the dark, she could see he was also quite toned. Sakura reached behind her and shoved herself forward onto her knees. From there, she slipped a leg over the man's waist until she was straddling him. As he wiggled, starting to wake, she reached over and picked up her pillow.

The man woke up when she sat down, and he glanced up, still groggy from sleep. "Wha...?" He mumbled before his face was suddenly being smashed in. His feeble attempts to grab at the object were not doing much damage obviously, when the pressure just got harder. His short nails scrapped at her arms, making her flinch but push down harder. She heard him trying to yell through the pillow and his fingernails were starting to hurt, short or not. She was going to have to do something about those nails.

Sakura leaned forward, using her chest to hold the pillow down on his face, and snatched at his hands, pulling them above his head. She held on as tight as she could, and after a second, the man stopped shifting. She held on for a breath before sitting up. Sakura grinned to herself. She felt pretty proud of herself at the moment. She was getting ready to wake Kisame up and show him when the man shifted suddenly and she found herself pressed into the bed with a hand around her throat.

"What the Hell, are you doing?!" The man hissed. Sakura gasped for breath. "I...uh!...I could ask....you...the same th-thing!" She pulled at the hands that had such a tight grip on hers, failing to even slightly wiggle her arms. She harumph-ed and turned her face to the side. Wait? What was she doing? Uggg! I'm turning into a real blonde! She thought for a moment before a light bulb popped up above her head. Sakura turned her head back and stared the man in the face, then, without giving herself time to reconsider, she shoved her face up to his and kissed him. The body above her jerked away and let go of her wrists, sitting up on her waist.

"What the Hell?" He said again. Sakura blushed under him and tried her best to look appealing. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He stared down at her a moment more before whispering something along the lines of 'I'm fucked' and grabbed her face in his hands. He brought her lips back to his. Sakura kissed him back, self-conscious for her lack of experience in this role, but thought she was doing pretty good, considering the situation.

When his tongue flicked out across her lower lip, she shuddered, giving him the opportunity to feel her mouth from the inside out. That was just what she wanted. She let their tongues twist together for a small, quick moment before pulling her tongue out of the kiss and chomping down as hard as she could on her mouth's intruder.

Now, this little act of hers set off a chain reaction, most of it good. First of all, the girlish scream that erupted from the man as he wrenched away from her, flying off the bed as he did, was quite rewarding. Second of all, the high-pitched scream woke up a sleeping Kisame, making him flip his arm over and fall off the tall bed as well. He would be pissed at her for that, but hopefully he would be more proud that she had rid them of the impostor in their room.

When they fell off the bed she quickly crawled over to the end of the bed, switched on a lamp, and looked at her handiwork. The man that she had kissed had short, orangeish hair. Not the unnatural looking bright orange, the pale orange that redheads had. When he opened his eyes, she could see a beautiful sky blue. Where had she seen that colour before.

"Kisame! Get him! Get him! Kill him! He's a bad guy! He attacked me!" Sakura screeched as she bounced on the bed and pointed at the man.

"I attacked you?! I think that would be the other way around! I was peacefully sleeping, when that stupid bitch tried to strangle me! And bite my tongue off!"

"Yes! You did attack me and Kisame! We don't know you and you just randomly showed up in my bed! Freak! Crazy! Ass hole! Stalker!"

"Bitch, shut your mouth! I'm not a stalker, It's me...Dei-oh shit."

"DIE!!" She screamed and lunged at the wide-eyed man. She landed with her hands wrapped around his throat and her knee in his groin. The man's face turned a nasty looking yellow as he tried to protect his precious family jewels, where her knee was currently planted. As he scraped at her small thigh, she twisted her knee deeper, grinding everything she could as painfully as she could manage. Now, as you probably remember, Kisame had fallen and waken up before this scene started. He was now squatting, hidden behind the end of the bed, watching everything unfold in front of him.

Sakura was beating the crap outta Deidara, who she thought was some random guy off the street.

He was currently crying...no, he was currently wailing like a baby as his whole reason for living was being mushed into a pulp. He was being strangled too, but at the moment, Kisame was sure that Deidara couldn't care less.

As the mauling went on, it was getting harder and harder for Kisame to keep his mouth shut. This was hilarious! He pressed a hand to his face and held in a breath. Maybe he could climb back into bed and pretend like he didn't hear a thing. No, she had made him fall off the bed and she knew it. If he ended up back in the bed, she would wonder and he was starting to grow a small fear of the girl. She was merciless!

"Kisame!!" He sighed. He supposed he should go help poor Deidara before he lost any chance at having children. He faked a yawn and crawled out from the side of the bed. "What?" He asked innocently. "Get him!!!"

_God, what a panicky woman._

He stood up and walked over to where the small woman was sitting on a limp Deidara. She still had her hands around his neck but her knee had slipped between his legs, no longer threatening to damage anything. Kisame reached down and pulled Sakura up by her shoulders.

"What are you DOING???!!! Get HIM!! Not ME!!!" She was shouting again. And it was starting to hurt his head. He moved a hand to the back of her neck and gently pressed a thumb into her spine. She didn't even gasp as she went slack in his arms. He set her down on the bed and went to the fallen man.

He had passed out. Kisame found it quite funny, though he couldn't tell you why. He released a breath and turned to the bathroom. He twisted the cold on and started to fill the bath. When it was finished, he trotted back out to get Deidara. This was gonna be fu-un! He drug the blonde into the bathroom and pushed him into the tub. Deidara's eyes shot open and he screamed.

* * *

_Ow. My head hurts. Did I drink anything? No...I don't think so. I don't remember drinking_. Sakura moaned and rolled over. Oh! Bad idea.

"Kiiiisaaaameeeeeee..." She whimpered and rolled her eyes open. She was still in bed. She sat up as slowly as she could and cracked her neck. Ah. That felt much better. She glanced to her left. Kisame was still there, right where she had left him. Sakura turned to her right to crawl out of the bed and stopped. This felt like deja-vu. She shrugged and continued off the bed.

Once she was off, she reached up with her arms and stretched before stalking toward the bathroom. She pushed the door open, slid in, and shut it again. Sakura walked over to the mirror and picked at her hair. _What a mess_. She cringed. T_hat knot is going to take forever to get out!....Is that a zit?! Aw HELL no!!_

Splish.

Sakura whipped her head to the side. What was that? She took a step toward the bath and touched the curtain, making it fold where her fingers brushed it. There was more water sounds from behind the plastic sheet. Sakura lowered her eyebrows.

She turned and left the bathroom, stalking up to Kisame. She reached out a tentative finger an poked his forehead. "Hey. Lazy. Wake up." He cracked open his eyes and rolled them up to look at her. _ Hm. Thats nice. _He thought before rolling over and going back to sleep, making Sakura steam.

Her fingers reached over and pinched his nose. He yawned. "Lemme lone!"

"Hey! I said get up!" She yanked his head back and forth by his nose.

He swung at her with limp hands, drunk on sleep. "Hey hey hey!" Though with his nose plugged, it sounded more like 'gay gay gay'.

"Whana wat?" He groaned irritably. "Mm sweepin' herrrr..." He mumbled as one of his clumsy swings hit her arm away.

She frowned deeper and stomped back to the bathroom. Fine. She didn't need that stupid ass hole. How hard was it to pull back a curtain?

_It's not pulling it back thats the hard part. It's dealing with whatever is on the other side._ Her inner self commented. She shrugged it off and stopped in front of the big tub.

Sakura took a breath and grabbed the corner of the plastic, yanking it back.

* * *

Kisame jumped when screams erupted from the bathroom door.

_Aw, Hell._ He thought. _She found him._

_

* * *

All done! The chapter anyway, so sorry it took so long. I have finals and EOC tests on every thing. Sooooo not an excuse. But here ya go anyway!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry! My computer has a nasty virus, so as of now, I have no way to get to the internet. *I'm on a library computer right now*

So all my stories are on hold until I get this all worked out. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me to much!

Well, goodbye for awhile. I will get it everything better as soon as possible.

~Me


End file.
